FNAF: Las nuevas tecnologias
by Lugia01
Summary: "Quien iba a pensar que unos robots podían aburrirse de esta manera?" Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, Marcos se puso a la complicada tarea de enseñarles a los animatronicos como entretenerse con las nuevas tecnologías.
1. Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear!

**Viernes 10:00 AM**

Mientras caminaba en círculos en mi habitación, un único pensamiento ocupaba toda mi mente:

Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo nuevo lo antes posible, puesto que hacía dos días me habían despedido de mi anterior empleo, porque según ellos abusaba de la confianza de mis superiores, al pasarme más tiempo del debido en Internet.

-Menuda tontería!- exclame dándole una patada a la papelera.- Si mi trabajo es ser el técnico informático de una empresa OBVIAMENTE necesito Internet!-

Frustrado me tumbe en la cama pensando en que hacer ahora.

"Si no consigo un trabajo antes de final de mes estoy jodido, puedo tirar de ahorros pero no durante mucho tiempo…"

Mi única posibilidad era mirar Internet, cualquier cosa me valdría para salir del paso.

-Veamos….basurero…no estoy tan desesperado aun, dependiente…..con el genio que tengo no duraría un día….-

Estuve mirando durante unas horas hasta encontrar algo que me llamo la atención:

-Guardia de seguridad nocturno? En una pizzería infantil…-

"Es perfecto! Quien va entrar a robar en una pizzería? Sera la oportunidad perfecta para no hacer absolutamente nada! Y el sueldo no está nada mal…"

Llame inmediatamente al número de contacto que había, rezando para que no hubieran cogido a alguien ya…

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza dígame?- Contesto una seca voz al otro lado

-Si, mire llamaba por el anuncio de Internet donde buscan un guardia nocturno y estoy interesado en ello…-

-Nombre?- Pregunto la voz

-Marcos Everett-

-Bien preséntese el lunes a las 11 de la noche y le diremos lo que tiene que hacer- Dicho esto colgó.

"Guau, me han cogido, sin entrevista ni nada? Hoy es mi día de suerte!".

Ilusionado colgué el teléfono y comencé a pensar como seria trabajar como guardia de seguridad, ahora solo me quedaba esperar al lunes así que se me ocurrió matar el tiempo, como no, en Internet.

 **Lunes 11:00 PM**

Puntual como suelo ser, esperaba en la pizzería mientras veía a los animatronicos, (los cuales eran al parecer la atracción estrella del lugar) parados en el escenario. Parecía que hoy se había celebrado un cumpleaños porque todavía había gente limpiando.

-Marcos?-

Me gire a ver de dónde venía la voz, la misma que había escuchado del teléfono de hecho. Era un hombre alto y delgaducho con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí, soy yo- conteste.

-Soy el gerente de la pizzería- me tendió la mano y se la estreche.

-Encantado- dije con una sonrisa falsa, pero no pareció tener efecto en él.

-Sígame por favor- me dijo secamente.

Pasamos por delante del escenario donde estaban los animatronicos.

-Tienen nombre esos robots? - pregunte con curiosidad.

-Freddy, Bonnie y Chica- contesto sin parar de caminar.

Sabía que Freddy era el oso, la estrella del show, Bonnie debía ser el conejo que estaba al lado sujetando una guitarra y por descarte Chica debía ser la…gallina, creo, que sujetaba una especia de muffin rosa.

Fuimos por un pasillo estrecho hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una oficina de seguridad.

Era bastante pequeña porque solo había un escritorio con varias cosas encima, una silla de oficina bastante vieja, un armario y una caja donde guardaban los objetos perdidos.

-Bien- dijo señalando el escritorio- Ahí tiene el contrato y una copia para usted. Fírmelo por favor -

Cogí el contrato y comencé a leerlo minuciosamente, ya me la habían colado otras veces y esta vez no sería así.

-Si no le importa- me interrumpió el gerente que comenzaba a impacientarse- fírmelo de una vez que no tengo toda la noche-

No quería empezar con mal pie la relación con el así que firme el contrato y se lo entregue.

-Bien, trabaja de 12AM a 6AM, en el armario tiene el uniforme, si tiene alguna duda sobre el contrato pregúntamelo mañana-

Señalo el teléfono que había en el escritorio

-Este teléfono tiene varios mensajes que dejo el ultimo guardia para ayudarle a entender cómo funciona todo y una cosa más- dijo poniéndose más serio si cabía.

-Estamos algo justos de presupuesto por lo que, solo tendrá una cantidad de electricidad asignada cada noche así que no la malgaste- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome solo en la oficina.

En el armario había algunos uniformes viejos y sucios, daban asco así que pase de ellos.

"Total quien se va a dar cuenta de que no lo llevo puesto?"

Me senté en la silla, la cual chirriaba de una forma desquiciante con cada movimiento que hacía. Me acerque al teléfono y vi que habían 5 mensajes. Sin pensarlo más pulse el botón para reproducir el primer mensaje.

 _Hola? Hola? Uh si estás oyendo esto es que debes ser el nuevo guardia de seguridad. Quería grabar un par de mensajes para ayudarte en tus primeros días, uh, si bueno te diré mas o menos lo básico…. Si no me equivoco debería haber una tablet en el escritorio. Con eso puedes acceder a las cámaras que están repartidas por todo el restaurante y uh bueno, ya sabes vigila que no entre ni salga nadie y todo ira como la seda vale? Bien lo siguiente que deberías saber es como funcionan las puertas de tu oficina. Al lado de ellas debería haber dos botones uno para la luz y otra para cerrarlas, uh lo malo de cerrarlas es que consumen electricidad y me veo en la obligación de recordarte que la compañía anda algo mal de dinero así que sería mejor que no malgastaras electricidad, ya sabes, solo debes cerrar las puertas solo si es absolutamente necesario. Uh bueno lo último que quería decirte es que si notas algo raro con los animatronicos no te preocupes, si bien no se les permite salir del escenario durante el día, por la noche pueden pasear por el restaurante e incluso podrían acercarse a tu oficina, pero no debes preocuparte, si se acercan demasiado les cierras la puerta y eventualmente se irán, uh el único riesgo de que se acercaran demasiado a ti es que probablemente no te reconocerían como una persona sino más bien como un esqueleto de metal sin traje y dado que eso va contra las normas de la pizzería, probablemente intentaran meterte en un traje vacío de Freddy, lo cual no sería tan malo, si no estuviera lleno de cachivaches de robots y piezas de metal, lo cual, probablemente te aplastaría un poco la cabeza provocando algo de incomodidad….y muerte , pero ya sabes simplemente ciérrales la puerta y estarás a salvo, uh bueno eso es todo por hoy, el siguiente mensaje mejor guárdalo para mañana, no deberías distraerte mucho, en fin uh eso es todo así que buenas noches!._

Lo que acababa de oír no me había gustado nada, en lo absoluto.

"Porque demonios no me aviso el gerente de esto?"

De repente se me paso una idea por la cabeza y mire el contrato. Para mi sorpresa leí unas líneas que antes no me había dado tiempo de leer.

-Fazbear Entertainment no se responsabiliza de cualquier accidente laboral producido durante la jornada bla bla bla… madre mía como no me di cuenta de esto al leerlo! Ahora entiendo porque el gerente me metió tanta prisa para firmar el contrato-

Lance el contrato al escritorio frustrado por el lio en el que me había metido.

-Madre mía y ahora qué hago?-

Considere la posibilidad de que simplemente se trataba de una broma de la compañía que le hacían a los nuevos, una novatada vaya.

Aferrándome a esa posibilidad me puse a mirar las cámaras para ver cómo iba todo por la pizzería y cuando pase por la cámara del escenario me di cuenta para mi horror de que Bonnie ya no estaba con los otros dos. En aquel momento una enorme sensación de pánico se apodero de mí. Acaso iba a ser este mi fin?

"Tengo que tranquilizarme. Solo tengo que estar atento a las puertas y estaré bien…"

Un estruendo sonó detrás de mí lo cual me hizo saltar de la silla y después de unos instantes para recoger el valor que me quedaba me gire para ver su causa.

Lo único que vi antes desmayarme fue a Bonnie quien había conseguido entrar en la oficina mirándome directamente a los ojos.


	2. Conociendo a Freddy y compañía

**Lunes 1:30 AM**

Lo último que recordaba fue ver a Bonnie en la oficina y después de eso todo fue negro, estaba rodeado de la más absoluta oscuridad.

"¿Acaso estoy muerto?"

Comencé a oír voces en la lejanía que se iban acercando cada vez más.

-¡Te dije que fueras más cauteloso!- Protesto una voz masculina de forma autoritaria- ¡Lo has matado del susto idiota!-

-Que plasta eres- Replico otra voz masculina con cansancio- ¿Todo el mundo comete errores no?-

-¿No deberíamos esconder el cuerpo?- Sugirió una tercera voz masculina-

"Cuerpo, que cuerpo? Oye que sigo vivo!"

-¡Mirad!- dijo una cuarta voz, esta vez femenina- Creo que se está despertando-

Comencé a abrir los ojos pero la luz me deslumbraba los ojos así que volví a cerrarlos. Pude ver que estaba en el suelo de la oficina pero, ¿había alguien más conmigo o me lo había imaginado? Me senté aun con los ojos cerrados mientras me tocaba la cabeza en busca de chichones.

-Dios que golpe me he dado- resople con frustración.

-¿Oye, estas bien?- Pregunto la voz femenina que había escuchado antes.

Abrí los ojos para ver de dónde venía aquella voz. Era de Chica…

 **1:40 AM**

-Este tipo es muy exagerado vamos, no somos tan feos!- dijo de una de las voces masculinas- Va, ayudadme a levantarlo, Bonnie trae un cubo con agua, veras que rápido despierta-

"¿Bonnie?"

Me levante rápidamente y abrí los ojos rápidamente para confirmar mis sospechas, los robots estaban en la oficina! Estaba por volver a desmayarme cuando alguien, o algo me cogió y alguien me abofeteo la cara suavemente.

-Venga espabila, que no tenemos toda la noche!- me dijo la misma voz de antes.

Me sentó en la silla a la fuerza para luego vaciarme en la cara un cubo de agua fría.

Ahora si estaba completamente despierto. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y aun para mi sorpresa ahí estaban los robots mirándome, estaban todos: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y… un zorro?

Les señale con el dedo y reuniendo valor les pregunté:

-¿Ha-habláis?-

-También cantamos- contesto Freddy.

-¿Me…..me vais a matar?- Les pregunte agarrándome a la silla con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Para qué?- contesto el zorro con tono burlón- Si con los golpes que te das te bastas tú solo-

Lo mire de arriba abajo, juraría que antes no estaba cuando entre en la pizzería, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle su nombre se marchó de la oficina.

-Yo también me voy- Anuncio Freddy y se marchó por la otra puerta.

-Espérame Freddy que voy contigo- Le siguió Bonnie.

Chica miro a ambos lados, suspiro y me pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?- Parecía preocupada - Sé que podemos parecer un poco aterradores, pero no tenemos intención de hacerte daño-

No me salían las palabras, aún estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo era posible que unos simples robots tuvieran una tecnología que les permitiera seguir conversaciones e incluso tener conciencia de lo que pasaba alrededor?

Mentiría si dijera que en parte no estaba fascinado por aquella tecnología, pero, ¿podía fiarme de ellos? El mensaje que escuche en el teléfono estaba en mi mente todavía.

-Entonces…. ¿no me meteréis en un traje vacío de Freddy ni nada por estilo?-

Chica suspiro (si es que era capaz de ello) y negó con la cabeza, por la reacción que había tenido parecía que había escuchado esa idea miles de veces.

-Mira, ¿crees que si eso fuera cierto no lo habríamos hecho ya?-

Tenía razón, pero aun tenia mis dudas.

-Además ¿de dónde saca todo el mundo esa idea?-

-Bueno, el anterior guardia me dejo un mensaje en el teléfono advirtiéndome de eso- replique.

-¿Qué mensaje?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

Decidí ponérselo para que lo escuchara ella misma. Cuando acabo el mensaje, pareció recordar algo y se echó a reír.

-Ya sé quién es- Dijo entre risas- Era un auténtico paranoico, yo que tu lo ignoraría-

Cuando acabo de reír, nos quedamos un rato en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Bueno… ¿confías en mí ya?- Me pregunto súbitamente.

Lo había estado pensando desde hacía un rato, es cierto que habían tenido varias oportunidades para matarme y no lo habían hecho, aunque mentiría al decir que aun tenia mis dudas decidí darles un voto de confianza.

-Si… supongo-

-¡Bien!- Parecía más animada ahora - Pues habiendo hecho eso ya… me tengo que ir-

Estaba a punto de irse cuando me acorde de algo que quería preguntarle.

-Espera!- Se giró para verme- ¿Quién era el otro robot? El que parecía un zorro-

-Oh! Es Foxy, como está fuera de servicio es normal que no lo conozcas, puede parecer borde pero si lo conoces bien es majo. ¿Algo más?-

-No- respondí sin más.

-Bien, luego nos vemos!-

Y habiéndolo dicho se fue dejándome solo en la oficina. Me acomode en la silla y resople, menuda noche estaba teniendo, y pensar que esto parecía un trabajo tranquilo.

Me gire a ver el reloj para ver que ya eran las 3 AM.

-¡Guau el tiempo ha pasado rápido!-

Aun no podía creerme lo que estaba pasando, acababa de conocer a unos robots que parecían tener conciencia propia y como friki de la tecnología no podía dejar de fascinarme como eran capaces de reaccionar al entorno e incluso mantener una conversación fluida.

Mientras pensaba en esas maravillas tecnológicas, un pensamiento me vino a la mente:

"Que estarán haciendo ahora?"

Inmediatamente me puse a mirar por las cámaras para averiguar que estaban haciendo.

Casi todos estaban en la sala principal haciendo diversas actividades: Freddy estaba leyendo un libro, Bonnie estaba jugando con una baraja de cartas y Foxy parecía estar pintando en una hoja con unos lápices de color. Sin embargo por más que mirara no podía encontrar a Chica ahí así que seguí pasando cámaras, hasta llegar a la de la cocina (la cual por algún motivo solo transmitía audio) donde se escuchaban varios golpes entre platos y cazuelas.

"Qué demonios estará haciendo ahí dentro?"

Volví a la cámara donde estaban los demás y me quede mirándolos el resto de mi turno sin siquiera mover un musculo.

Cerca de las 5:40 AM vi como Freddy miraba un reloj en la pared, para después dar un par de palmadas. Acto seguido todos comenzaron a recoger las cosas que estaban usando para meterlas en una caja. Una vez habían terminado Freddy cogió la caja y salió de cámara.

"¿A dónde ira?"

Mi pregunta fue contestada inmediatamente al verle entrar en la oficina cargando con la caja y dejándola en el suelo. En ese momento me di cuenta que era la caja de objetos perdidos y que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que habían cogido.

Antes de irse, Freddy se paró y se giró hacia donde estaba.

-¿Volverás mañana?- pregunto con una indiferencia bastante forzada.

-Claro- conteste sin pensármelo dos veces.

Una media sonrisa (o lo más parecido a eso) apareció en su cara y sin decir nada más se marchó. Al cabo de unos instantes la alarma del reloj sonó indicando que ya eran las 6 y que ya había finalizado mi turno. Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a irme mientras veía como entraban algunos empleados para empezar el día. Mientras pasaba al lado del escenario me fije en que los animatronicos ya habían vuelto a su posición original y podría jurar que antes de girar la cabeza hacia salida para irme, Chica me guiño un ojo.

Salí del restaurante con una sonrisa en la cara. Sin duda había cogido un trabajo la mar de interesante.


	3. Una partida de cartas

**Martes 11:42 PM**

Salí a paso ligero de mi casa, cargando con una mochila donde llevaba mi portátil. Decidí llevármelo por si me aburría demasiado pues ahora que ya sabía, que no me iban a hacer nada había decidido que les dejaría hacer lo que quisieran siempre que no me metieran en un apuro. Si bien aún existía el riesgo de que entrara algún ladrón en la pizzería, con los robots deambulando a sus anchas, nadie se atrevería a entrar.

Esta vez llegue un poco más justo que ayer, por lo que me fui directamente a la oficina para esconder la mochila. Si bien es cierto que mi trabajo de vigilar se había simplificado no quedaría bien si me pillaran con el portátil en horas de trabajo.

Me senté en la silla y encendí las cámaras justo para ver cómo los últimos empleados de la limpieza se iban. Después de un par de minutos vi como Freddy y compañía comenzaban a moverse, no sabía muy bien que es lo que iban a hacer así que decidí mirar que es lo que hacían. Freddy se sentó al borde del escenario mientras que Chica y Bonnie desaparecían de cámara. Por el ruido que provenía de la cocina supuse que Chica había vuelto ahí.

'¿Qué demonios hará ahí dentro?'

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando oí unos golpes en el marco de la pared. Me gire para ver que Bonnie estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Se puede entrar?" preguntó con educación.

"Claro, pasa"

"Venía a coger la caja si no le importa"

"¿La de objetos perdidos? ¿Ahí es donde guardáis vuestras cosas no?"

"Sí, bueno no tenemos ningún otro sitio" Se agacho para coger la caja mientras seguía hablando" Algunos clientes a veces se olvidan de algunas cosas, las más valiosas se las queda el gerente por lo que no es que haya mucho de valor."

"Oh ya veo…" Sin mucho más que decir me gire otra vez a las cámaras.

La sensación que tenía al hablar con ellos era muy extraña, sentía como si estuviera haciendo el canelo por hablar con unos robots pero aun así, era increíble la forma de la que hablaban de forma tan natural tan… humana. Bonnie quien ya había cogido la caja aún estaba detrás de mi como si se estuviera planteando decir algo más.

"Esto, quisiera disculparme por lo de ayer" Dijo al fin. "Solo pretendía coger la caja y marcharme pero golpee el armario sin darme cuenta y…"

"No te preocupes por eso" le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Ah bueno…" Parecía un poco más animado "Por cierto ¿cómo se llama? Ayer con todo el lio que paso ni si quiera hablamos"

"Marcos" le contesté "Y si no hablamos fue porque te fuiste cuando ya estaba despierto"

Bonnie bajo un poco la cabeza, lo cual me hizo sentir como si le hubiera dicho algo horrible. Supuse que se fue por el simple hecho de que se le hacía incomodo hablar con alguien a quien creía que había matado de un susto.

"Oye, que era una broma" dije intentando animarle "Lo que paso, paso no hay que darle más vueltas"

Bonnie me miro un rato sin saber que decir hasta que Freddy le llamo desde el escenario.

"¡Bonnie! ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para traer una mísera caja?"

"¡Ya voy!" Respondió con frustración "Señor Marcos ¿quiere venir con nosotros?"

"No lo sé…se supone que debería estar trabajando pero…"

Me preocupaba que el gerente le diera por mirar las grabaciones de las cámaras y me viera fuera de mi puesto de trabajo.

'Aunque pensándolo bien, ayer Freddy y los demás estuvieron haciendo diversas cosas frente las cámaras y definitivamente no era la primera vez que lo hacían y si el gerente lo hubiera visto se habría extrañado y me habría mencionado algo, pero hoy no me ha dicho nada'

"Bueno, si me voy con vosotros" Me decidí finalmente.

"¡Bien! Sígame pues" Me dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina.

Antes de salir de la oficina recogí la mochila del armario y me dirigí al área principal del restaurante siguiendo a Bonnie.

Una vez habíamos llegado, dejo la caja en una de las mesas y cogió una baraja de cartas que parecía bastante vieja.

"¿Le apetece jugar a algo señor Marcos? Aunque no lo parezca, se me da bien jugar a las cartas"

"Vale, pero te advierto que yo también soy bueno"

La idea de jugar un robot era bastante atrayente a decir verdad.

Me senté en una de las sillas y Bonnie se sentó en otra en frente mío al otro lado de la mesa. Aquellas sillas debían ser muy resistentes si eran capaces de aguantar el peso de Bonnie.

"¿Bueno a que quiere jugar? Me sé una buena variedad de juegos "Me dijo mientras barajaba las cartas de manera habilidosa incluso aun teniendo esas manos tan grandes.

"Eh… ¿un mentiroso?"

"Bien, buena elección" Dijo mientras repartía las cartas con una habilidad digna del mejor crupier de un casino.

Comenzamos a jugar y a los dos minutos ya había ganado la partida.

"Vale" Dije algo sorprendido "Cuando me dijiste que eras bueno no bromeabas"

"Gracias" me dijo haciendo (o al menos intentando) una sonrisa "He tenido mucho tiempo para practicar"

"Supongo que habrás ganado muchas partidas contra los demás"

"Al principio jugaba con Freddy, pero se hartó así que no me quedo más remedio que jugar solo, pero aunque no lo parezca uno puede aprender mucho haciendo partidas de Poker el solo"

Eso sin duda había sido lo más triste que había escuchado en semanas, probablemente en meses.

Mientras Bonnie recogía las cartas desperdigadas por la mesa, me fije en que iban haciendo los demás. Freddy estaba sentado en el borde del escenario leyendo un libro que tenía pinta de ser muy aburrido por la manera en que lo miraba, Chica parecía que aún seguía en la cocina y Foxy estaba sentado en una plataforma de madera rodeado por una cortina lila con estampado de estrella con un letrero al lado, el cual ponía que estaba fuera de servicio.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca me había fijado en ese sitio, a pesar de que estaba al lado del pasillo que conducía a la oficina, supongo que como la cortina estaba echada nunca me había fijado.

"¿Y ese sitio?" Le pregunte a Bonnie señalándole donde estaba Foxy.

"Oh, es Pirate Cove, antiguamente era el lugar donde Foxy hacia su show de piratas pero está fuera de servicio por lo que ahora es el lugar donde Foxy se pasa todo el día"

"¿Y porque está fuera de servicio?"

Bonnie paro de barajar un momento para mirar al techo, como si intentara recordar algo.

"No lo sé" Dijo al fin "No consigo acordarme, lo único que recuerdo es que cada que se lo pregunto me mira como si estuviera loco"

"Oh, entonces será mejor que no le pregunte"

"Si" dijo soltando una leve risa "Si le soy sincero, hay veces que pienso que le faltan un par de tornillos"

Bonnie siguió barajando las cartas, está vez mirando mi mochila.

"¿Seria de mala educación preguntar que tiene ahí?"

"Oh no mucha cosa, solo el portátil" Dije sin darle demasiada importancia.

"¿Portátil?"

"Si un ordenador portátil ¿No sabes lo que es un ordenador?" Le dije en plan broma.

Para mi sorpresa negó con la cabeza. Eso me impresiono bastante así que decidí sacar el portátil de la mochila para enseñárselo.

Bonnie se quedó mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que viera algo por el estilo.

"¿Qué es lo que hace?" Dijo pareciendo cada vez más curioso.

"Bueno puede hacer muchas cosas… Puedes por ejemplo ver imágenes, escribir documentos, jugar juegos, etc. Si quisieras podrías jugar a las cartas y todo"

"¿En serio?" Parecía fascinado por lo que acababa de oír "¿Puedo jugar a las cartas con eso?"

"Si"

"¿Y qué más puedo hacer?"

En ese momento, decidí abrirlo y encenderlo para que lo viera. Al fin y al cabo una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Mientras se iniciaba el ordenador podía ver como Bonnie lo miraba fascinado por lo que estaba pasando. Una vez se mostró el escritorio, el sonido de bienvenida hizo que Bonnie se sorprendiera un poco tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Bueno, que te parece?" Le pregunté.

"Increíble" Murmuro.

"¿Quieres que te explique cómo funciona? Se me da bien los ordenadores"

Asintió y me senté al lado suyo. Esto nos iba a llevar un buen rato.


	4. Clase básica de informática

**Martes 3:10AM**

Ya habían pasado una hora y media desde que comencé mi explicación y Bonnie ya parecía tener una idea clara (al menos así esperaba) de para que podía usar el portátil.

"¿Y bien?" Le pregunté "¿Lo has entendido todo?"

"Más o menos" Contesto embobado mirando la pantalla.

Desde que había encendido el ordenador no había despegado la vista de la pantalla.

"A ver si lo he entendido bien" Dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que encendí el PC "Puedo ver y crear imágenes, escuchar música, escribir y leer textos y ver vídeos"

Asentí con la cabeza. Parecía maravillado por la cantidad de cosas que era capaz de hacer con un ordenador. Suponía que para él, la sola idea de poder escribir un simple texto sin un lápiz era impensable.

"Pero hay algo que no aun no me ha explicado" Dijo señalando el icono de Internet en la pantalla.

"Si, bueno a ver cómo te lo explico" Esto iba para largo "Mira, en el mundo entero existen millones de máquinas como esta"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si; y con Internet que es como una red, los conecta entre si permitiendo a los ordenadores acceder a nueva información como imágenes, vídeos, etc. Pero vamos que eso no es lo único que puedes hacer, mira, por ejemplo podrías incluso hablar con alguien que está en otra ciudad"

Bonnie parecía que no podía creer lo que oía. Después de unos segundos de silencio se decidió a preguntarme:

"¿Podríamos usar Internet? Debo confesar que tengo curiosidad por ver como es"

"Claro, es más tu manejaras el ordenador ahora"

"¿Enserio?"

Asentí y le acerque el ordenador.

"Bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es hacer click en el icono ¿Te acuerdas como se hace?"

"Creo que si ¿Era usando el… ratón ¿no?"

"Si, venga ya verás que es fácil"

Bonnie se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones que le había dicho. Una vez hecho apareció en la pantalla el buscador que todos conocemos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Señalo el famoso logo.

"Eso es un buscador, para que nos entendamos en esa barra de ahí pones lo que quieres ver, y él te lo busca por toda la red"

"Por ejemplo" Le seguí explicando "Si ahí escribieras la palabra guitarra, te saldrían paginas donde puedes comprarlas, imágenes y más cosas, vamos pruébalo"

Bonnie escribió guitarra y casi al instante aparecieron los resultados.

"¡Guau!" Exclamo emocionado "Mire esto, aquí hay muchas guitarras, me encantaría saber cómo suenan y como seria afinarlas"

Me encantaba ver como Bonnie se entretenía con el ordenador, pero en parte esa emoción que parecía tener me inquietaba, de nuevo, parecía humana; DEMASIADO humana.

Ya hacía un rato que estaba sentado y esas sillas no eran las mejores del mundo, así que decidí levantarme un rato y pasear por el restaurante.

"Bueno Bonnie, te dejo con el ordenador voy a estirar las piernas ¿Cuídalo vale?"

Bonnie quien ya había descubierto el solo, como acceder a las páginas desde el buscador, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Me aleje de la mesa y mientras caminaba entre las mesas, me encontré una lápiz de color en el suelo con el que no me tropecé de milagro. Lo recogí del suelo pensando que algún crio se lo había dejado, pero después recordé a Foxy dibujando y probablemente se le había caído por accidente, así que me decidí a devolvérselo. Después de mirar por la zona del escenario, encontré a Foxy en uno de los pasillos que daban a la oficina colgando (o al menos intentando) un papel en la pared. Dudé por unos momentos pero al final decidí acercarme.

"Hey, eh ¿Foxy?"

El pirata se giró para mirarme.

"Oh, eres tú" Respondió con indiferencia "Que ocurre ¿No sabes dónde está el lavabo?"

'Muy gracioso'

"No, bueno, me encontré este lápiz en el suelo y pensé que era tuyo"

"Oh, bueno ¿puedes dejarlo en Pirate Cove?"

"¿Y porque no lo dejas tú mismo?"

"¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Si no me equivoco no tienes nada mejor que hacer"

'¿Pero qué te has creído?' Pensé sin tener narices de decírselo. Aun recordando lo que dijo Chica, Foxy no parecía ser el tipo de per… robot con el que uno querría discutir. Especialmente si era más alto y tenía un garfio bastante afilado.

"¿Eh, me escuchas?" Pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Si…" Respondí un tanto enfadado por la forma en que me trataba.

"Bueno, en Pirate Cove hay una parte del escenario que tiene un trozo de madera suelta. Quítala y debajo, hay un espacio donde están mis cosas, deja ahí el lápiz" Hizo pausa mientras miraba en dirección al escenario como si estuviera recordando algo que no le agradaba "Por favor" Dijo al fin con algo de esfuerzo.

"Está bien" Acepte a regañadientes.

Me gire y me dispuse a irme cuando me volvió a hablar.

"Guardia…"

"¿Si?"

Parecía que lo que iba a decir le costaba un pequeño esfuerzo.

"Gracias por encontrar el lápiz" Dijo en un tono un poco más relajado "Tengo pocos la verdad y sería un fastidio haber perdido uno"

No pude evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo es parte del trabajo hacerse cargo de objetos perdidos"

Nos despedimos y me dirigí a Pirate Cove. Una vez subido a la plataforma encontré el trozo de madera suelto y lo quite.

Dentro había cosas de todo tipo de forma totalmente desordenada: Lápices, hojas en blanco, dibujos a medio hacer y un pésimo intento de un retrato de Chica.

Cuando deje el lápiz me di cuenta de que había algo medio escondido entre la maraña de hojas. Mire detrás de mí para asegurarme de que no había nadie y decidí cogerlo. Sabía que estaba mal mirar en las cosas ajenas, pero por algún motivo aquello me llamo la atención.

Cuando lo cogí parecía una hoja doblada, pero en realidad era un foto un poco vieja. En ella se veía a un niño pequeño haciendo una pose de pirata con una chica adolescente a su lado haciendo lo mismo, mientras que un poco más atrás se veía a Foxy en mejor estado en medio de lo que parecía ser su show de piratas en Pirate Cove.

'¿Para que querría el, tener una foto así? ¿Quizás fue su último show?'

Estaba tan absorto en la foto que no me di cuenta que Bonnie se estaba dirigiendo a donde estaba con el portátil en la mano mientras miraba la pantalla.

"Señor Marcos, aquí dice que he ganado un coche por ser el visitante un mil…. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahí?"

Di un salto al oír su voz y me gire hacia donde estaba el.

"Uh, Bonnie me has asustado"

Al ver que estaba sujetando la foto, abrió al máximo los ojos y antes de que me diera tiempo a dar alguna explicación dejo el portátil en el suelo y me arrebato la foto de las manos. Acto seguido la doblo cuidadosamente y la volvió a meter en el agujero, para después taparlo con la madera. Miro al pasillo para comprobar que Foxy no se había dado cuenta y me miro.

"Pero bueno ¡¿Nunca le han dicho de no mirar en las cosas de los demás?!" Parecía estar enfadado y sinceramente no podía culparle.

"Lo siento" Solo pude decir eso en voz baja.

Me sentía como si fuera un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su padre.

"Además ¿Se puede saber que hacia aquí?" Me pregunto cruzando los brazos.

Le explique la historia del lápiz y que Foxy me había pedido que lo guardara por él.

Cuando acabe, Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco y me dijo:

"Mire, se lo digo como un consejo" Antes de seguir se aseguró que Foxy no nos estaba mirando "Jamás, JAMÁS, vuelva a tocar esa foto, es la posesión más preciada de Foxy"

"¿Enserio?"

Bonnie asintió.

"Si le soy sincero yo también la mire un día por curiosidad, pero Foxy me pillo y entro en cólera al ver que la tenía en la mano, estuvo varios días sin hablarme"

Me relaje un poco al ver que a ambos nos había comido la curiosidad, así que me decidí a preguntarle.

"¿Por qué es tan importante la foto?"

Bonnie simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo ni idea la verdad, pero por su seguridad (y la nuestra) le pido que no la vuelva a tocar jamás"

"De acuerdo"

Bonnie parecía más relajado ahora. Salimos de Pirate Cove mientras me contaba cómo eran las guitarras que había encontrado en la red.

Mientras hablábamos, Freddy nos interrumpió dando unas pocas palmadas indicando que ya eran casi las 6AM.

Todo el mundo comenzó a recoger (yo incluido) y a poner un poco de orden.

Bonnie me devolvió el portátil mientras me preguntaba:

"¿Lo traerá mañana también?"

"Claro"

Freddy y compañía volvieron al escenario, mientras que Foxy había vuelto ya a su cueva.

Recogí mis cosas y me fui mientras entraban los primeros empleados listos para comenzar un nuevo día.

Mientras iba por la calle no podía parar de pensar en cómo Bonnie le había encantado usar un ordenador por primera vez.

'Quizá valga la pena traer más chismes mañana, a ver cómo reaccionan'

Sonreí para mí mismo; definitivamente este trabajo cada vez se volvía mas entretenido.


	5. Renovando los entretenimientos

**Miércoles 0:00AM**

Acababa de llegar a la oficina a tiempo para comenzar mi turno. Ir con el tiempo tan justo no me gustaba pero había tenido indecisión en que debía traer aparte del portátil. Al final me había decidido por traer mi ebook (el cual hacía meses que no usaba) y una tableta gráfica que un amigo me regalo por el simple hecho de que le mencioné que me gustaba el arte (lo cual es cierto pero siempre he sido un dibujante pésimo).

Estaba poniéndolo encima del escritorio cuando Chica entro por la puerta derecha.

"¡Mira quien ha venido!" Dijo mientras recogía la caja de objetos perdidos.

"Hola Chica"

"Oye ¿Se puede saber que paso con Bonnie ayer?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" Conteste extrañado.

"Ayer cuando volvimos al escenario no paraba de decirnos que había descubierto algo increíble"

"Oh, creo que ya se de lo que me hablas" Dije con una sonrisa.

Antes de que se lo pudiera explicar, Bonnie apareció por la otra puerta.

"Buenas noches señor Marcos ¿se ha acordado de traerlo?"

"Si tal como te prometí" Le dije mientras le daba el portátil.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Chica curiosa.

"¿Qué te parece si tú le explicas cómo funciona Bonnie?" Le pregunte al conejo.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo emocionado "¡Por supuesto, sígueme Chica esto te encantara!"

Bonnie se fue de la oficina seguido por una confundida Chica. Ahora que él se iba a encargar de enseñarle a Chica, decidí coger el ebook con una idea bastante clara de lo que quería hacer.

Como esperaba, Freddy estaba en el escenario con aparentemente el mismo libro que ayer.

"Hola Freddy"

"Oh, hola Marcos ¿Ya estas mejor de tus mareos?" Respondió dejando a un lado el libro.

"¿Caray ya sabes mi nombre?" Pregunté con cierta sorpresa.

"Nos lo dijo Bonnie"

"Oh ya veo" Conteste mientras veía cual era el libro que había dejado.

Era un libro bastante viejo y ya tenía varias manchas en la cubierta, en la cual salía un niño que estaba montado en lo que parecía ser una escoba voladora. Juraría que lo había visto ya antes.

"¿Es interesante?" Le pregunte.

"Bueno, las primeras dos veces sí, pero a la cuarta ya cansa"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunte sorprendido "¿Cuántas veces lo has leído?"

"Pues unas diez… este mes"

"¿No tienes más libros?"

Freddy negó con la cabeza. Estaba genuinamente sorprendido, no quería imaginar cuantas había leído ese libro en total.

"Bueno en ese caso, creo que tengo algo que te gustará"

"¿Un libro distinto?" Dijo emocionado.

"Mejor aún, te traigo esto" Le dije mientras le enseñaba el ebook.

Cuando lo vio pareció decepcionado.

"¿Esto qué es?"

"Esto mi querido amigo…"

"¿Querido?" Me interrumpió mientras se alejaba un poco de mí.

"Es una forma de hablar; en fin como iba diciendo esto es un ebook, una máquina que permite leer libros pero no solo uno ¡Puede llegar a tener archivados más de 100 libros aquí dentro!"

"¿Qué?" Parecía estupefacto por lo que acababa de oír "¡Eso es imposible!"

Decidí darle una demostración para que me creyera. Me senté a su lado y encendí el ebook para enseñárselo. El aparato que emitía una leve luz, más que suficiente para poder leer con comodidad, enseño el índice mostrando los libros que tenía en la memoria. Seleccione uno al azar y se lo pase a Freddy.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunte con una sonrisa "¿Sigue siendo imposible para ti?"

Freddy estaba en shock, se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras los ojos le iban bajando a medida que iba leyendo. Cuando comprobó el texto, empezó a darle vueltas a la aparato para mirarlo desde todos los lados posibles.

"¿Pero esto como puede ser posible?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Avances de la tecnología"

"Pero aquí solo se ve una página ¿Es esto todo el libro?"

"Dale al botón que hay debajo de la pantalla"

Freddy hizo lo que dije dando el resultado a que la pantalla mostrara la siguiente página.

"¿Y cuántos libros hay aquí dentro dices?"

"Pues que yo recuerde… unos 20"

Freddy siguió mirando encantado el ebook cuando volvió a hablar

"¿Eh, te importaría prestármelo? Aunque solo sea esta noche ¿Por favor?"

"Claro" Respondí "Si lo he traído pensando en ti"

"¿En serio? ¡Madre mía Marcos eres mi salvador! Estaba ya más que harto de leer siempre el mismo libro"

Dicho esto Freddy comenzó a leer. Parecía que le daba igual que era lo que estaba leyendo con tan solo cambiar de historia.

"Bueno, luego te veo" Le dije "Voy a ver que hacen los demás"

Freddy simplemente asintió mientras le volvía a dar al botón para pasar de página.

Me levante y me dirigí a la oficina para coger la tableta gráfica. Ya tenía un robot en mente a quien enseñárselo. De camino a Pirate Cove decidí acercarme a donde estaban Bonnie y Chica. Esta última tenía la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador mientras Bonnie parecía estar explicándole (de una forma excelente) como funcionaba un ordenador.

"Que chicos ¿Cómo estáis?" Les pregunte mientras me sentaba entre Chica y Bonnie.

"Pues ahora mismo muy emocionada" Contesto Chica "¿Quién podría decir que algo así podría hacer tantas cosas?"

"Estábamos a punto entrar en Internet" Intervino Bonnie.

"¿Y qué es lo que vais a buscar esta vez?"

"Recetas para hacer pizza" Contesto Chica emocionada "Con eso podría aprender a hacerlas"

"Vaya, no pensaba que te gustara cocinar"

"Me encanta" Recalco Chica "Sino ¿Por qué crees que paso tanto tiempo en la cocina?"

'Oh, así que es eso lo que hace cuando se encierra ahí'

"No es por nada" Siguió hablando "Pero una vez conseguí hacer un pastel"

"Y una docena de clientes se fue del restaurante con dolor de barriga" Me susurro Bonnie al oído "Al parecer confundió algunos ingredientes por materiales de limpieza"

Me imaginé la situación y trate de contener la risa para no ofender a Chica.

"¿Qué cuchicheáis?" Pregunto Chica algo molesta.

"Nada, nada" Respondí aun conteniendo mi risa "Bueno pues os dejo, que tengo que enseñarle algo a Foxy"

"¿Y qué le quieres enseñar?" Preguntó Bonnie curioso de saber lo que llevaba en la mano.

"Ya os lo enseñare después, lo prometo, luego os veo"

Me levante y me dirigí a Pirate Cove donde me encontré a Foxy sentado en el suelo dibujando en una hoja de papel.

"Hey Foxy"

"Oh, eres tu Marcos" Dijo mirándome un momento para después volver a su dibujo.

"¿Qué estas pintando?" Le pregunté curioso.

"Un retrato de mí mismo"

Me preguntaba cómo podría hacer eso, pero pensándolo mejor decidí no preguntarle.

"Oye" Me dijo Foxy "¿No tendrás un lápiz de color marrón por ahí no?"

"No pero tengo algo mejor"

"¿El qué?"

"¿Que me dirías si tengo una máquina que te permite dibujar todos los colores que puedas imaginar con un solo lápiz, y que además podrías hacer todos los dibujos que tu quisieras sin tener que gastar ni una sola hoja?"

"Te diría que me tomas el pelo" Me dijo sin pensárselo mucho.

"Pues déjame sentarte que tenemos para rato"


	6. Las apariencias engañan

**Miércoles 5:30AM**

"¿Falta mucho para que acabes Foxy? Me estoy cansando de estar en esta postura" Protesté.

"Solo un poco más… ya casi lo tengo" Dijo Foxy mirando a la tableta gráfica.

'Lo llego a saber que esto iba a pasar y no le enseño nada'

Desde el momento en que Foxy había entendido como funcionaba me había pedido que hiciera de modelo, lo cual no sería tan malo sino fuera porque me había pedido hacer el pino y ya llevaba una media hora así.

"¿Cómo se hacía para deshacer un cambio?" Pregunto Foxy.

"La flecha que apunta a la izquierda"

"Gracias"

"Oye Foxy ¿Por qué no le pides a Bonnie o a Chica que haga de modelo?"

"Ellos no suelen estarse tan quietos como tú" Dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la tableta "Ya está terminado"

"Por fin…" Dije mientras me ponía de pie otra vez.

"Bueno, bueno vas a ser el primero en tener el honor de apreciar mi obra de arte"

Foxy le dio la vuelta a la tableta para qué pudiera apreciar su dibujo. No había palabras en ningún idioma para describir… aquello.

"¿Y bien?" Me pregunto con cierto aire de orgullo "¿No es genial?"

"Eh… no tengo palabras"

"Lo sé ¿No es perfecto?"

Mientras pensaba en que decir para no dañar los sentimientos de Foxy me di cuenta de que ya quedaba poco para las 6.

"¡Vaya que inoportuno!" Le dije "5:50 he de irme"

"Oh… cierto" Respondió mirando al reloj que había cerca del escenario.

"Mañana si eso seguimos ¿vale?" Le dije mientras recogía a toda prisa la tableta gráfica.

Antes de que Foxy pudiera decir algo salí de Pirate Cove para recoger el resto de mis cosas.

Al llegar cerca de donde estaban Bonnie y Chica vi que ya estaban esperándome para devolverme el portátil.

"Aquí tiene señor Marcos" Me dijo Bonnie mientras me tendía el ordenador.

"¿Mañana lo traerás, verdad?" Me pregunto Chica algo ansiosa "Aún quiero ver muchas mas cosas"

"Claro, me alegra que os guste, nos vemos mañana ¿Vale?"

"Aquí estaremos" Dijo Bonnie.

Ahora solo me faltaba el ebook así que me dirigí al escenario donde estaba Freddy. Cuando me acerque a donde estaba, pude ver como apretaba todos los botones constantemente. Parecía nervioso.

"¿Freddy?"

Cuando Freddy me vio, escondió el ebook detrás de suyo.

"Marcos amigo ¿Qué tal todo?" Me pregunto de forma nerviosa.

"Bien, pero ¿Podrías darme el ebook? Ya es casi la hora de irse"

"¿El ebook? No sé de qué me hablas" Mintió de forma descarada.

"Lo tienes detrás de ti…" Le señale directamente a él.

Freddy que ya parecía no saber que más decir, me dio el ebook mientras decía:

"Yo no hecho nada ¡Solo pulse un botón y ya, lo juro!"

Cuando cogí el ebook para entender que era lo que decía, me di cuenta de lo que fallaba.

"Freddy…"

"¿Si?" Pregunto algo temeroso.

"Se le ha acabado la batería"

 **Jueves 6:05 AM**

Iba de camino a casa mientras trataba de contener la risa. No sabía decir que había sido más gracioso. O que Freddy pensaba que había roto el ebook, su reacción al ver que simplemente ya no le quedaba batería, la cual había sido para hacerle una foto o la forma en que me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Al llegar a casa, deje la mochila en el suelo y me tumbé en la cama directamente. Con toda la movida del dibujo había terminado totalmente agotado.

'Creo que debería hacer más ejercicio…o hacer ejercicio para empezar'

No pasaron más de dos minutos hasta que me quede totalmente dormido.

 **14:30 PM**

Desperté con el irritante sonido del despertador, el cual apagué inmediatamente. Desde luego uno de las peores cosas de este trabajo era tener el horario de sueño tan cambiado.

Después de comer algo y asearme decidí perder un poco el tiempo metiéndome en un chat donde frecuentemente hablaba con amigos que había hecho por la red. Uno de ellos, llamado Alberto me hablo después de unos minutos de haberme conectado.

Nameless_Guy: ke pasa marcos? cuanto tiempo sin verte pr aquí

Sniper050: pues aquí descansando un poco del curro xd

Nameless_Guy: trabajas demasioado tio un dia te petara la patata

Sniper050: yo por lo menos trabajo, a diferencia de ti que no mueves el culo ni para ir a la nevera capullo

Nameless_Guy: jajaja eres un cabrn

Nameless_Guy: que tal los de la empresa?

Sniper050: no te lo conte? me despidieron tio

Nameless_Guy: y eso O.o?

Sniper050: nada tonterías pero ya encontrado otro curro

Nameless_Guy: joer y luego la gente se queja de que no hay trabajo XD

Sniper050: ya ves jaja

Nameless_Guy: y de que trabajas ahora?

Sniper050: de guardia nocturno

Nameless_Guy: guardia tu? XD

Nameless_Guy: pero si no podrias pillar ni una vieja gordo asqueroso XD

Sniper050: mas gordo estarás tu capullo

Nameless_Guy: jaajaj y donde trabajas?

Sniper050: en la pizzería esa del centro, Freddy Fazbear sabes cual es?

Nameless_Guy: …

Nameless_Guy: me tomas el pelo no?

Sniper050: por?

Nameless_Guy: tio no has oído los rumores?

Sniper050: los de que los robots se mueven y quieren matarte? eso es una gilipollez ya llevo días trabajando ahí y no me ha pasado nada

Nameless_Guy: y los otrs?

Sniper050: que otros?

Nameless_Guy: las historias esas de que mataron a cinco niños ahí tio salio hasta en el periódico!

Sniper050: como? jamas había oído eso

Nameless_Guy: no ves la tele o que?

Sniper050: no mucho la verdad….

Nameless_Guy: al parecer un tio se volvio loco y mato a cinco niños para luego meterlos en los robots esos

Sniper050: pero si eso paso porque no han cerrado la pizzería?

Nameless_Guy: pillaron la culpable a los dos días de los sucedido, resulto que era un ex empleado cabreado con la compañía, por lo que despues de eso decidieron seguir con la pizzería aunque haya bajado su popularidad

Nameless_Guy: se ve que los de la pizzería sobornaron a la policía para que les diesen el visto bueno

Nameless_Guy: y despues de eso la gente empezo a decir que los robots estaban poseídos por aquellos niños

Al leer aquella frase, algo dentro de mí hizo clic y comencé a pensar que esos robots no eran lo que parecían. Ahora aquellas reacciones, esos comportamientos tan humanos parecían tener sentido. Aquello que yo pensaba que era alta tecnología podría ser en realidad algo mucho más siniestro.

Nameless_Guy: he tio sigues ahí?

Sniper050: si sigo aquí

Sniper050: oye te tengo que dejar que tengo que hacer otras cosas

Nameless_Guy: vale tio cuídate nos vemos

Sniper050: nos vemos

Salí del chat decidido a buscar información en Internet sobre el tema. Tras una media hora de búsqueda, encontré un artículo de periódico online en el que se explicaba el asesinato de los cinco niños (uno de ellos era una niña) y otro más (el cual su fecha era anterior a la del primero) donde se daba la noticia de la desaparición de los niños y se mostraba fotos de ellos y sus nombres para que le gente estuviera atenta por si los veía.

Para mi sorpresa uno de ellos era igual que el que vi en la foto que tenía Foxy en Pirate Cove. Su nombre era William y apenas tenía 12 años cuando desapareció.

En ese momento no supe que pensar, parecía que sin haberme dado cuenta había convivido con los fantasmas de unos niños que fueron asesinados de forma cruel, mientras que yo pensaba que simplemente que su comportamiento era debido a la alta tecnología, lo cual me hizo sentir estúpido.

Estuve pensando un largo rato después de leer aquellos artículos, si simplemente eran paranoias mías causadas por las historias de fantasmas que me había contado mi amigo. A pesar de la información que había encontrado, en el fondo sabía que la única manera de asegurarme que eso era cierto era preguntárselo a ellos directamente.

Pasaron las horas y ya era el momento de irme a trabajar, así que recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la pizzería. Una vez todos los empleados se habían ido, recogí la caja de objetos perdidos por mí mismo y la lleve a la zona del escenario antes de que ninguno de ellos viniera a por ella.

"Vaya, que amable de su parte señor Marcos" Me dijo Bonnie al verme colocar la caja en la mesa.

"Bueno supongo que era mi turno de llevarla" Conteste secamente "¿Quieres el portátil?"

"Si pero ¿Le ocurre algo? Parece más serio que de costumbre"

"No tranquilo estoy bien" Mentí tratando de hacer una sonrisa "Es solo que hoy no he dormido muy bien"

Bonnie se fue con el portátil a la mesa donde Chica le estaba esperando, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que parecía ser de preocupación.

Había estado pensado a quien le iba a hacer la pregunta sobre el tema, y después de un tiempo llegue a la conclusión de que Freddy parecía ser la opción más lógica. Al fin y al cabo parecía ser el jefe de la pandilla. Cuando fui al mismo lugar en el que estaba ayer para darle el ebook, decidí armarme de valor y hablarle.

"Freddy me gustaría preguntarte algo importante"

"Luego Marcos, ayer me quedé en un punto muy interesante cuando se quedó sin batería este trasto y quiero seguir leyendo lo antes posible"

"Realmente es importante Freddy" Repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

"Dame quince minutos para acabar el capítulo y luego me lo preguntas" Dijo fijando su vista en el aparato.

"Bueno… en tal caso sería mejor preguntárselo a Foxy" Dije mirando a Pirate Cove "O debería decir… a William"

Freddy paró de leer y lentamente fue subiendo la cabeza hasta mirarme a mí.

"¿Cómo demonios sabes…?"

"Te lo explicare si vienes conmigo a la oficina para hablar en privado"


	7. Una revelación escalofriante

**Jueves 00:25AM**

Ya en la oficina, Freddy se aseguró por última vez que nadie nos había seguido. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme a la cara.

"Bueno" Dijo "Ya me tienes aquí ¿Me vas a decir cómo sabes el nombre de Foxy?"

Sin que el oso se diera cuenta, había confirmado mis sospechas. Eran espíritus dentro de robots; sin embargo aún tenía preguntas y tenía intención de encontrar las respuestas.

"En Internet" Respondí.

"Otra vez con el dichoso Internet" Dijo Freddy de forma molesta "Pensaba que nadie se había enterado de esto"

"¿Bromeas? Prácticamente toda la ciudad lo sabe"

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno no es lo que sepan exactamente pero hay rumores"

Freddy parecía bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

"Entonces… ¿Lo sabes todo?" Preguntó.

"No, solo se un resumen que leí en un artículo" Le dije "Por eso quería hablar contigo, para confirmar que era verdad y me contaras toda la historia"

"¿Y porque quieres saberla?"

No supe que contestar, realmente no tenía ningún motivo en especial.

"Curiosidad supongo" Respondí.

Freddy suspiro y se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

"¿Entonces quieres saber que ocurrió, no?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Bueno" Freddy hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo "Nosotros éramos clientes habituales en la pizzería, íbamos los cinco a comer cada vez que podíamos"

Cuando dijo esa frase, recordé que en el artículo mencionaban a cinco niños, pero yo solo había visto a cuatro de ellos, por lo que me preguntaba que había sido del quinto. Sin embargo decidí dejar que Freddy continuara con su historia.

"Un día, logramos convencer a nuestros padres de que nos dejaran ir solos al restaurante para celebrar que habíamos acabado el curso" Continuo relatando "Mientras estábamos comiendo en una de las mesas, un hombre que llevaba un uniforme de seguridad nos preguntó que hacíamos solos, le respondimos que nos habían dado permiso para estar solos, pero el insistió en que no podíamos estar sin supervisión adulta…"

Freddy hizo una pausa, parecía que lo que estaba contando le estaba incomodando demasiado.

"Freddy" Dije de forma amable "Si no quieres seguir yo..."

Negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando.

"Después nos dijo que debíamos acompañarle a la oficina, donde llamaría a nuestros padres para que viniesen a buscarnos y nos obligó a seguirle; pero no nos llevó a la oficina…"

"¿A dónde os llevo entonces?"

"A la habitación donde guardan todo lo relacionado con los animatronicos, al lado del escenario, la pizzería estaba excesivamente llena aquel día por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…"

La voz de Freddy temblaba cada vez más a medida que iba relatando y empecé a preguntarme si había sido buena idea preguntarle sobre el tema.

"Cuando entramos, cerró la puerta con llave y… él… fue a por Chica primero… luego Bonnie…Foxy…el otro niño… yo fui el ultimo…"

Estaba seguro de que si pudiera, Freddy hubiera comenzado a llorar por el aspecto que tenía. Yo no estaba precisamente mejor, estaba en shock y horrorizado, pensando en cómo debían haber sido esos últimos segundos para ellos.

"Lo único que puedo recordar después de eso, era la imagen de una marioneta, creo, y después desperté …bueno, dentro de esto" Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio sin saber que decir. En ese momento dentro de mí había un torbellino de emociones y una de esas era la rabia juntada con la impotencia que se producía al saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía comprender como alguien podía ser capaz de hacer algo tan horrible.

"¿Y... que paso después?" Pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

"No lo recuerdo bien del todo, al principio sentíamos rabia y queríamos venganza por lo que nos había hecho, pero al cabo de unos días descubrimos que lo habían atrapado y lo habían condenado a pena de muerte, y entonces… nos sentimos algo mejor y con el tiempo fuimos perdiendo esa rabia sabiendo que él había recibido su merecido"

"¿Cómo os enterasteis?"

"Unos empleados hablaron del tema cerca de nosotros"

Aunque había escuchado la historia todavía quedaban algunos puntos que quería saber.

"Pero entonces" Comencé a hablar "¿Por qué seguís aquí?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que aun seguís dentro de esos robots. Pensaba que los fantasmas cuando cumplían aquello que tenían pendiente podrían descansar en paz"

Freddy bajo levemente la cabeza para luego mirar al póster que había en la oficina. En el salían ellos (excepto Foxy) encima del escenario.

"Bonnie y Chica…" Dijo Freddy casi entre susurros "Ellos, no quieren irse"

"¿Cómo, por qué?"

"No lo sé" Reconoció Freddy "Cada vez que hablamos del tema simplemente hacen como que no escuchan o cambian de conversación como si nada hubiera pasado"

Aquello ya me había dejado extrañado. Me preguntaba que más les podía quedar por hacer.

"¿Y Foxy?" Pregunté.

"El… bueno… quiere irse pero…"

Parecía que no iba a decir mucho más por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"¿Yo?" Pregunto sorprendido "Bueno yo quisiera acabar con esto ahora mismo si pudiera pero, no podría dejar a Bonnie y a Chica detrás, son como hermanos para mi"

Eso me sorprendió pero a la vez me alegro saber que Freddy se preocupaba como si fuera su hermano mayor.

"¿Marcos?"

"¿Si?"

"Quisiera pedirte un favor" Dijo Freddy juntando las dos manos "Antes de que tu vinieras el ambiente estaba muy tenso, pero desde que has venido, noto a los demás con algo más de alegría que antes ¿Te importaría seguir enseñándoles (y a mi) cosas sobre esas tecnologías?"

"No hace falta ni que me lo preguntes, lo haré encantado si con eso puedo ayudaros en algo"

"Gracias Marcos, de verdad; ahora si no te importa, quiero seguir leyendo ese libro y despejarme un poco"

Freddy estaba a punto de irse cuando recordé algo que no le había preguntado.

"Freddy, espera"

"¿Si?"

"¿Y el quinto niño?" Pregunte curioso "¿Qué le pasó?"

"El… bueno estaba en un traje también pero cuando arrestaron a nuestro asesino… se fue sin más, creo que él lo supero más rápido que nosotros"

"Vaya… bueno, disfruta del libro, y gracias por compartir la historia conmigo"

El simplemente asintió y se fue. En el fondo quería pensar que haberle contado a alguien su historia le había ayudado a sentirse mejor. O al menos así lo esperaba.

Salí de la oficina rumbo al comedor junto al escenario sin pensar demasiado a donde iba.

Cuando llegué Bonnie me sorprendió apareciendo de la nada.

"Señor Marcos ¡Le estaba buscando!"

"Oh, hola Bonnie"

"¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene buena cara"

Recordé lo que me dijo Freddy y decidí abstenerme de hablarle sobre el tema.

"No te preocupes Bonnie, simplemente estoy algo cansado"

"Debería descansar más, creo que en el almacén hay algún cojín…" Dijo a punto de irse al almacén.

"No te preocupes Bonnie" Le paré antes de que fuera "Enserio estoy bien, aguantare hasta llegar a casa"

"¿Seguro?" Parecía más preocupado por mí de lo que me imaginaba.

"Si" Le asegure con una sonrisa "Ahora dime ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?"

"Ah sí, vera es que ya me he aburrido de buscar instrumentos y Chica me tiene la cabeza como un bombo pidiéndome todo el rato que le busque recetas para todo ¿Nos podría enseñar algo nuevo?"

"Uh claro dime ¿Sabías que en Internet también se pueden ver vídeos?"

"¿Cómo los que tiene en su carpeta de matemáticas?"

Me quede congelado. Debería haber encriptado los archivos antes de dárselo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunte nervioso.

"Bueno vi la carpeta en el escritorio y dentro de ella aparecía el icono de vídeo"

"¿No los habrás visto no?" Le pregunte algo nervioso.

"Bueno estábamos a punto de verlos, si quiere venir más tarde para enseñarnos lo de vídeos en Internet…."

"No no vamos ahora hombre, si no tengo nada mejor que hacer" Dije de forma nerviosa.

"Bien pero ¿Por qué se ha puesto tan colorado?"

"Nada nada venga que Chica nos está esperando"

Bonnie se encogió de hombros, asintió y se fue a donde estaba Chica.

'Nota mental Marcos: Acuérdate de activar el control parental'


	8. Sesión de fotografías

**Jueves 2:29AM**

Sentado entre los dos robots, puse en el buscador de Internet una conocida página donde se subían miles de videos distintos al día.

"Bueno esto que veis aquí, es una página donde todo tipo de videos que ver, así que ¿Alguna sugerencia?" Les dije.

"Bueno ¿Qué tal una receta de pastel?" Sugirió Chica.

"No por favor, más recetas no…" Protestó Bonnie entre susurros.

"¿Has dicho algo Bonnie?" Preguntó Chica.

"¿Yo? Nada, no he dicho nada" Respondió el conejo bajando la cabeza.

"Eso me había parecido, bueno Marcos ya sabes que hacer"

"Eh, si ya voy" Contesté mientras tecleaba en el buscador de la página.

Cogimos el primer video que vimos y lo pusimos a reproducir.

Al cabo de un minuto de empezar el video (El cuál era bastante aburrido) Bonnie comenzó a tirarme de la manga de la camiseta.

"Señor Marcos…" Me susurro al oído "¿Qué le parece si vamos a hacer otra cosa?"

Asentí y nos fuimos de la mesa sin que Chica se diera cuenta, pues estaba absorta mirando la pantalla.

Nos sentamos en otra mesa cerca de Pirate Cove. Foxy estaba dibujando con la tableta grafica sin hacer mucho ruido. Parecía ausente pero supongo que simplemente estaba pensando en que dibujar.

Mientras le miraba, mi móvil sonó indicando que me habían enviado un mensaje, así que lo saque para ver de quien era.

"¿Señor Marcos?" Preguntó Bonnie de repente "¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh esto" Contesté señalando el móvil "Es un teléfono"

"¿Pero los teléfonos no son más grandes? Además ¿No debería estar conectado a la pared o algo así?" Pregunto el conejo algo confuso.

"Eso era antes, ahora incluso pueden hacer más cosas aparte de llamar, puedes enviar mensajes de forma instantánea, hacer fotos…"

"!¿Fotos?!" Me interrumpió Bonnie "¿Pueden hacer fotos?"

"Si…" Contesté extrañado.

"¿Me dejaría hacer alguna por favor? Me encanta hacer fotos" Exclamó Bonnie entusiasmado.

"Claro, porque no… solamente tienes que darle a este botón" Le dije tendiéndole el móvil.

Bonnie lo cogió con cuidado y apuntándome pulso el botón lo que hizo que saltara el flash.

"Toma ya, esto es increíble" Susurró Bonnie "¿Pero ahora tendré que esperar a revelarla no?"

"Eh, no, la puedes ver ahora si quieres, solo dale a esa parte de la pantalla"

Bonnie lo intentó y salió la foto. Me acerqué para verla mejor.

'Como siempre con los ojos cerrados, menudas ojeras tengo…'

Mientras autocriticaba mi cara, Bonnie volvió a hablar.

"Supongo que ahora solo puedo hacer unas nueve más si mal no recuerdo…"

"¿Qué dices?" Contesté "Puedes hacer hasta mil si quieres, bueno, ahora novecientas noventa y nueve pero ya me entiendes…"

"¿Si?" Preguntó Bonnie asombrado "Entonces ¿Me deja hacer más?"

"Claro" Asentí con una sonrisa.

Como un niño con un juguete nuevo Bonnie se puso hacer más fotos. Primero al escenario donde estaba Freddy, luego a Pirate Cove donde estaba Foxy y después una de la mesa donde estaba Chica.

'Novecientas noventa y cinco le quedan, como siga así luego va a ser divertido borrarlas todas…'

Bonnie hizo otra, estaba vez en dirección a donde yo estaba. Intenté sonreír.

"¿Ha salido bien?" Pregunté.

"Bueno ha salido con los ojos cerrados otra vez…" Respondió Bonnie mirando el móvil.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta para seguir con su sesión de fotografías.

'Esto va para largo…'

Decidí irme a Pirate Cove para ver que hacia Foxy, pues era el único que no había visto aquella noche. Cuando entré salude a Foxy lo cual hizo que saliera de su estado de distracción.

"Marcos amigo mío, justo tiempo" Dijo el pirata "Necesito practicar más así que si no te importa, serás mi modelo"

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Por qué te ha tocado"

"Pues lo siento pero creo que paso esta vez…"

"Oh vamos, solo serán unos minutos…"

"Lo siento Foxy pero esta vez no puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer…

 **4:59AM**

"No sé cómo me has convencido"

"Tengo mucha labia" Contesto el zorro.

"Y un garfio de metal…"

"Exacto, y no te muevas que ya casi lo tengo…"

Esta vez me había tocado estar de pie sujetando una bandeja en cada mano. Ya llevaba más de una hora así.

"Foxy se me están cansando los brazos…"

"Bien ya los puedes bajar" Dijo levantando la tableta y girándola para que viera el dibujo "¿Qué te parece?"

Algo estaba claro. Foxy no era muy buen dibujante. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Bonnie entro de golpe en Pirate Cove.

"Así que aquí estaba señor Marcos ¿Quiere ver las fotos que he hecho?"

'Salvado por la campana'

"Claro Bonnie" Contesté.

Foxy protestó antes de que salieramos.

"¡Un momento, todavía no has…!"

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, Bonnie y yo ya habíamos salido de Pirate Cove.

"Gracias" Le dije a Bonnie "Me has sacado de un apuro"

"No se preocupe, todos aquí hemos pasado lo mismo, por eso evitamos a Foxy cuando le da por usar modelos para dibujar, además no sé si lo sabía pero la mitad de los dibujos que están colgados en las paredes son suyos"

"¿En serio?"

Bonnie asintió.

"Además le diré un consejo, si le pregunta acerca de un dibujo que ha hecho, simplemente diga que está perfecto, aunque sea lo peor que haya visto en su vida"

"¿Pero, no sería mejor que fuéramos sinceros? Al fin y al cabo las criticas ayudan a mejorar"

"Allá usted, pero la última vez que Freddy se atrevió a criticar un dibujo, se formó una buena"

"Cambiando de tema ¿No me querías enseñar esas fotos que habías hecho?"

"Así, mire, aquí tiene su teléfono, he hecho unas cincuenta, creo"

Comencé a mirarlas. En la mayoría salían fotos de Freddy y Chica, pero también había fotos de diversas partes de la pizzería como la oficina (en una de ellas salía el muffin rosa que había encima del escritorio), el almacén e incluso de la cocina. Viéndolas en detalle, se podría que Bonnie tenia talento para esto. Sabia escoger buenos ángulos para las fotos, además de que estaban bien encuadradas.

Sin embargo las últimas que vi eran algo extrañas. Todas coincidían en un hecho extraño.

"¿Por qué estas últimas están tan movidas?" Pregunté.

"Bueno esas creo que las hice mientras le buscaba, creo que pulse el botón sin darme cuenta" Contestó Bonnie de forma inocente.

Mientras iba pasando las fotos, encontré una que me llamó la atención. Era una foto del pasillo que daba a la oficina, todo parecía normal excepto que me pareció ver algo en el fondo. Era como una especie de mancha color dorado que estaba tirada en el suelo. Dado que la foto estaba tan movida no sabía muy bien que era, así que al final, opte por pensar que simplemente seria alguna cosa que alguien descuidado habría dejado en el suelo.

"¿Bueno que le parece?" Preguntó Bonnie con cierto entusiasmo "¿Están bien?"

"Excepto las ultimas, están bastante bien la verdad" Dije con sinceridad "Podrías dedicarte a esto"

"¿Usted creé?" Dijo Bonnie emocionado

"Si, mira en mi casa creo que tengo una cámara ¿Quieres que la traiga mañana?"

"Si no le importa, me encantaría"

"Trato hecho pues"

Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que Freddy habló.

"¡Chicos ya es la hora!" Anunció en voz alta.

Después de haber recogido todas las cosas para que nadie sospechara de las actividades nocturnas de Freddy y compañía, sonó la alarma que tenía en mi reloj del móvil indicando que ya eran las 6AM por lo que me despedí de ellos y salí del restaurante.


	9. Cena en la pizzeria

**Siento mucho no haber traído otro capitulo estas semanas, pero debido a mi horario me es imposible escribir tanto como antes. Sin embargo y si todo sale bien en un par de días podre escribir otro. Ahora sin mas dilación el capitulo.**

 **Viernes 14:15PM**

Me levanté de la cama con algo de pesadez y aún con ganas de seguir durmiendo. Me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar algo. Mientras comía un par de tostadas el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba para saber quién llamaba. Era mi hermana Claire.

"¿Claire?"

"¡Marcos! Madre mía ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien ¿Y tú? Hacía mucho que no hablábamos ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Bueno, te llamaba porque estoy preocupada por ti, Mama me dijo que te habían despedido de la empresa la semana pasada, por lo que pensaba que a lo mejor necesitabas ayuda con el dinero"

Así era mi hermana, atenta y siempre dispuesta a ayudarme en todo lo que fuera necesario.

"No hace falta" Contesté "Ya he encontrado otro trabajo"

"¿Ya?" Preguntó sorprendida "¿Y cuál es?"

"Guardia de seguridad"

Claire no dijo nada hasta pasados unos segundos.

"¿Qué?" Parecía sorprendida "De guardia, tú"

"Si"

"Pero si tú no podrías ni atrapar a un caracol ¿Cómo vas a ser guardia?" Dijo riéndose.

"Pues que sepas que todavía no han robado nada durante mi turno" Conteste con mi orgullo herido.

"Dale tiempo" Replico aun riéndose "En fin ¿Y dónde trabajas ahora?"

"En la pizzería del centro, la de los robots ¿Sabes cual es?"

"¿Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Bueno no es un mal sitio, pero aguantar a los críos debe ser difícil"

"En realidad estoy en el turno de noche" Aclaré "Es mucho mejor porque se está más tranquilo"

Dado que Freddy y los demás, habían tratado de mantener su situación en secreto, decidí no contarle lo que había ocurrido con ellos.

"¿Turno de noche?" Preguntó extrañada "¿Y cuándo duermes?"

"Durante el día que remedio, de hecho me acabo de levantar y estaba desayunando"

"Vaya… esos tipos de horarios no son buenos para el cuerpo, deberías comenzar a buscar otro trabajo de lo tuyo mejor"

La verdad es que no había pensado en buscar otro empleo. Si bien era cierto que al principio acepte el puesto de guardia para salir del paso, con todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, me había olvidado completamente de buscar otro trabajo. Aparte de eso sentía que ahora que había conocido la situación de Freddy y los demás, me iba a costar irme de la pizzería.

"Bueno ya he estado buscando" Mentí de forma descarada.

"Oye acabo de tener una idea ¿Cuándo empieza tu turno?"

"A las doce de la noche ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Porque no vamos a cenar a la pizzería? Invito yo y así podemos hablar y comer juntos que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos"

"Vale" Dije ilusionado "¿Quedamos allí a las nueve?"

"Perfecto, ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, pero luego nos vemos ¿Vale?"

"De acuerdo"

Nos despedimos y colgamos. Siempre me hacía ilusión cenar en algún sitio con alguien más si era con mi hermana. Claire y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado de maravilla y casi nunca discutíamos, de hecho aun viviendo en pisos distintos no estábamos muy lejos el uno del otro, por lo que nos veíamos más o menos una vez a la semana.

Acabé el desayuno y me dispuse a limpiar mi casa que hacía días que no limpiaba ya.

 **Viernes 8:50PM**

'Yo y mi maldita manía de llegar pronto a todos lados…'

Me encontraba delante de la pizzería esperando a Claire. Lo malo es que había llegado pronto por lo que ahora me tocaba esperar cargando la mochila con todas las cosas que solía traerles a los animatronicos. Si bien era pesado llevarlo todos los días, me alegraba porque al menos ellos, les daban uso a cosas que hacía tiempo que las había abandonado en mi casa para que cogieran polvo.

'Me pregunto si sería buena idea dejarlas escondidas en algún lugar de la pizzería, asi me ahorraría llevarlas'

Casi al segundo de pensar eso me di cuenta de que sería una estupidez. Si alguien las encontrara seguramente se las quedaría.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien me llamo desde la distancia.

"¡Marcos!"

Me gire en dirección a la voz para ver a Claire corriendo hacia mí. Cuando llegó, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y entramos en la pizzería. Nos sentamos en una mesa libre cerca del escenario donde estaban Freddy y los demás cantando una canción muy pegadiza. Bonnie y Chica se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí pero siguieron con la función después de verme como unos auténticos profesionales.

Pedimos una pizza para los dos y nos dispusimos a esperar.

"¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa mochila?" Preguntó Claire.

"Ah bueno nada en especial, algunas cosas para entretenerme por si me aburro durante la guardia" Mentí haciendo parecer que no le daba importancia.

"Ya veo que te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo…"

"Oye estarse sentado cinco horas sin hacer nada es muy cansado" Repliqué "Ya me gustaría verte a ti trabajando de guardia"

"Ya he trabajado de eso"

"¿En serio?" Pregunté sorprendido.

"Si, de hecho fue aquí hace un tiempo ya, por aquel entonces el restaurante estaba en otro lugar y era más grande"

"¿Como es que nunca me lo habías contado?"

"Creo que se me paso decírtelo" Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que trabajaste de guardia si tú eres ingeniera?"

"Al principio trabajaba con los robots, pero me degradaron a guardia nocturna por falta de personal, al menos tenía el mismo sueldo" Explicó "Pero es una historia muy larga ya te la contare otro día"

En ese momento llego la pizza y comenzamos a comer mientras mirábamos el show de Freddy y compañía. El show consistía en cantar algunas canciones, contar algunos chistes (la mayoría viejos y sin ninguna gracia) y dar consejos para una buena alimentación para los niños. Aunque era bastante entretenido, sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que hacia Foxy antes de que lo pusieran fuera de servicio.

Una vez habíamos acabado nos decidimos quedarnos un rato más en la mesa. No nos molestaron porque no había muchos clientes en ese momento.

Pasamos un rato hablando sobre el trabajo de Claire (trabajaba en un taller de robótica), cuando decidió cambiar de tema súbitamente.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Marcos?"

"Claro ¿De qué se trata?"

"Durante tus guardias ¿Has notado algo extraño?"

Por la forma cautelosa con la que había hecho esa pregunta, parecía que quería hacerla desde hacía un buen rato.

"¿Algo extraño?" Pregunté confuso "¿Cómo qué?"

"Cosas moviéndose solas como por ejemplo los animatronicos"

'Otra que ha visto los rumores en Internet' Pensé.

"Bueno no he visto nada fuera de lo normal ¿Por?"

"¿No? Bueno solo quería preguntártelo…"

"Lo dices por la historias que cuenta la gente ¿Verdad? Son totalmente falsas aquí no ocurre nada extraño, créeme"

"¿Si? Bueno entonces me quedo más tranquila" Dijo mientras miraba a los robots.

Aquella pregunta me resulto extraña porque Claire nunca había creído demasiado en las cosas paranormales, pero después de un rato pensándolo, simplemente supuse que estaba preocupada por mi así que lo deje correr.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras hablábamos de nuestras cosas y sin darme cuenta, ya era casi la hora de que empezara mi turno.

"Bueno me voy a trabajar" Dije mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa.

"Y yo a dormir que estoy reventada, hoy ha sido un día largo para mi"

"El mío todavía va por la mitad" Dije riéndome.

Nos dimos un abrazo de despedida y nos separamos. Me dirigía a la oficina pasando al lado de Pirate Cove cuando sentí que algo me había tocado el hombro, lo que hizo que pegara un salto. Mire hacia dentro de la cueva. Obviamente había sido Foxy quien me miraba por un hueco pequeño entre las cortinas.

"Joder Foxy menudo susto me has pegado ¿No sabes que es peligroso que hagas estas cosas cuando aún hay gente alrededor?" Dije entre susurros.

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, quería saber quién era esa chica con la que estabas antes"

"¿Claire? Es mi hermana"

"Vaya vaya, pues teniendo en cuenta como es ella, se ve que la genética no te ha tratado bien" Murmuro entre risas.

"Cállate" Respondí malhumorado "Y no salgas hasta que sean las doce"

"Lo que tú digas guardia" Respondió con burla mientras cerraba las cortinas.

Con el orgullo herido y la autoestima levemente bajada me dirigí a la oficina para comenzar otra noche más.


	10. Un concurso digno de la televisión

**¿Dije un par de días? Quería decir un par de semanas XD**

 **Como sea aquí esta el capitulo.**

 **Sábado 00:10AM**

Estaba sentado en la silla de la oficina pensando en varias cosas a la vez. Una de ellas era que a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba (y la situación de Freddy y los demás) se había convertido en una rutina para mí. Venir a "trabajar" a la pizzería, pasar el tiempo con los animatronicos, volver a casa a dormir y repetir. Nos que me molestase la verdad, de hecho, me preocupaba por ellos por querer seguir esa rutina. Si bien Freddy había expresado que deseaba marcharse, parecía ser que tanto Bonnie como Chica se negaban a simplemente aceptar que no merecía la pena seguir aquí. Y luego estaba Foxy del cual no tenia ni idea de cual era su opinión.

'Aunque lo finjan creo que todos en el fondo saben que en algún momento tendrán que irse ¿Pero… que pasaría si lo sugiriese? ¿Cómo reaccionarían?'

Mientras cavilaba en el tema, Bonnie se dejó ver por la puerta de la oficina.

"Buenas noches señor Marcos ¿Cómo está?"

"Uh… bien estoy bien… eh...una cosa Bonnie"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías…. dejar de llamarme señor?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Le molesta que le llame así?" Replicó en un tono medianamente triste.

"No, no es eso, pero… a ver, tu y yo ya nos conocemos mejor, no necesitas hablarme así"

"Pero… a mí me gusta ser educado, es decir así es como me enseñaron a ser mis pad…."

Antes de poder completar la frase, Bonnie se llevó la mano a la boca como si hubiera dicho algo que supone que no tendría que decir. Se quedó así por un par de segundos.

"¿Bonnie?" Dije mientras me levantaba de la silla "¿Pasa algo?"

"No, no es nada" Contestó recuperando la compostura "Olvide lo que he dicho"

"¿Umh? Bueno vale" Le respondí haciendo como si no me hubiera dado de nada.

"Bueno" Continué hablando "Puedes seguir hablándome así si quieres pero te lo pido, omite el señor me haces sentir viejo" Dije con una media sonrisa.

"Vale, pero de todos modos sigue siendo un señor mayor para mí"

"¡Oye! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?" Respondí haciéndome el ofendido.

Bonnie se rió un poco. Me alegró ver como se le había subido la moral.

"Nada, nada" Dijo aun riéndose en voz baja "Venga vayamos al escenario, Freddy y los demás nos están esperando"

"¿Esperando? ¿Para qué?"

"Se lo explicare de camino, venga conmigo"

Salimos de la oficina y mientras íbamos por el pasillo, Bonnie comenzó a hablar.

"Vera, antiguamente hacíamos una especie de juego cuando llegaba el fin de semana, algo así como una especie de concurso"

"¿Concurso?"

"Si" Contestó el conejo "Cosas como preguntas, adivinanzas ya sabe. Lo malo es que al cabo de un tiempo dejamos de hacerlo porque se nos acabaron las ideas, pero…" Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme "Con usted y con Internet como una fuente alternativa de ideas, podríamos volver a hacerlo ¡Eh incluso podría ser mucho más divertido de lo que era antes! Ya sabe, cuántos más jugadores mejor ¿No?"

Cuando llegamos, vi que Freddy, Chica y Foxy se habían reunido y sentado alrededor de una mesa.

Me senté al lado de Bonnie mientras saludaba a todos. No tenía ni idea de lo que se traían entre manos con eso del concurso, pero en el fondo tenía curiosidad.

Freddy se levantó y, micrófono en mano comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno bueno ya estamos todos aquí ¡Que dé comienzo el concurso!" Grito como si fuera un presentador de televisión "¡Ya me conocéis todos, Freddy Fazbear el único e inimitable!"

Bonnie y Foxy (especialmente este último) aplaudieron con cierta emoción.

"Hoy contamos con la presencia de los concursantes de siempre!" Continuó hablando "Sin embargo, un nuevo participante se ha sumado al plantel… ¡Marcos! ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso señores (y Chica)!"

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Me sentía como si me hubiera metido en un concurso de la tele. 'Bueno… si esto les gusta… sea pues' Pensé.

"Muy bien señores" Continuo Freddy "Estoy seguro de que todos conocéis las reglas, pero como tenemos a alguien nuevo las repetiremos; el concurso se basa en una sola fase que es… ¡Preguntas y respuestas, lo mejor de este programa señores (y Chica), no se lo pierdan!"

Los demás ovacionaban a Freddy fingiendo ser el público. En otra situación hubiera considerado esto algo…. más bien patético; pero, por respeto a ellos me sumé a los gritos y aplausos. Eso y que en el fondo me comenzaba a gustar esto.

"Como ya sabéis Preguntas y respuestas es una prueba que consiste en que los concursantes respondan a 30 preguntas en total. Si contestas una bien sumaras un punto, si fallas lo perderás. Gana el que tenga más puntos obviamente, quien será coronado como el campeón del programa, mientras el perdedor (quien ha sumado menos puntos) se verá forzado a acatar durante unas horas todas las órdenes del ganador. Así que sin más dilación… ¡Comencemos!"

Antes de que Freddy pudiera comenzar, el teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar desde la distancia.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Preguntó Chica.

"Es el teléfono que hay en la oficina, un segundo chicos" Dije mientras me levantaba "Ahora vuelvo"

Me dirigí a la oficina lo más deprisa que pude.

'Que raro ¿Quién llamara a estas horas? Ni siquiera sabia que se podían hacer llamadas por la noche'

Llegué a la oficina, localicé el teléfono e inmediatamente lo cogí.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ¿Qué desea?"

"¿Marcos?" Sonó una voz familiar al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Claire? ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas?" Pregunté sorprendido "Diablos ¿Cómo has conseguido el numero siquiera?"

"En Internet" Explicó.

Parecía por la voz que tenía que estaba algo nerviosa.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien ya sabes…"

"Oye mira" La interrumpí "Ya sé que esto de trabajar por la noche no es lo mejor ni lo más seguro, pero créeme estoy bien"

"Me alegra oír eso"

"Aprecio tu preocupación; pero aun así no puedes llamarme mientras estoy trabajando"

"Lo sé pero… es solo que…"

"Escucha" Dije con una voz tranquilizadora "De veras estoy bien, aquí no ha sucedido nada extraño, ni robots andantes ni ladrones ¿Vale? Tu mañana tienes que trabajar así que será mejor que te vayas a dormir, te llamare mañana cuando me levante, si con eso te quedas más tranquila ¿Trato?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la línea.

"Está bien, siento haberte llamado tan tarde…"

"No te preocupes, ya tengo el sueño cambiado" Dije riéndome.

"¡MARCOS!" Gritó Foxy desde el comedor "¿VIENES YA O QUÉ?"

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Claire "He oído algo como un grito"

"Yo no he oído nada" Traté de tranquilizarla "Creo que te lo has imaginado, se te nota muy cansada deberías dormir. Te llamo mañana ¿Vale?"

"Vale…" Dicho esto colgó.

Mientras colgaba el teléfono, Foxy entro de sopetón en la oficina.

"Pero bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacernos esperar? ¿O es que tienes miedo de que te de una paliza en el concurso?"

"¿Yo miedo? No me hagas reír, ya veremos quien da una paliza a quien…"

 **15 minutos después**

"Y el ganador es…. ¡Foxy, un aplauso señores!" Anunció Freddy.

Estaba en completo shock.

"¿Cómo…. como lo ha hecho?" Murmuré.

"Y lamentablemente Marcos es quien ha conseguido menos puntos" Siguió Freddy "¿Así que ya sabes lo que toca no Marcos?"

"Si lo sé" Conteste algo molesto por haber perdido "No hace falta que me lo recuerdes"

Por su parte Foxy se estaba partiendo de risa, Bonnie estaba molesto por haber perdido y Chica se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

"Bueno bueno" Dijo Foxy entre risas "Tengo algo en mente para que hagas ¿Estás listo?"

"Las reglas son las reglas" Respondí con cierto desánimo "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Es simple" Contestó Foxy con una especie de sonrisa maliciosa en la cara "Muy muy simple"

Aquello no me gustaba en lo absoluto pero no tenía más opción que obedecerle.


	11. Claire al rescate

**_-Claire-_**

 **Viernes 11:25PM**

Acababa de volver a casa de la cena que había tenido con Marcos en el restaurante y acto seguido me tumbé en el sofá para ver la televisión un rato antes de irme a dormir. Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos me di cuenta de que era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi hermano. Yo sabía de sobra lo que había en ese restaurante, había lidiado con "ellos" antes y sabia de sobra que después de todo, no tenían ningún motivo para hacerle daño a alguien, pero incluso así tenía mis dudas de que todo siguiera igual.

"No eran peligrosos cuando yo estuve, pero aun así…" Pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Me preocupaba Marcos. Ya desde pequeño había sido como una especie de imán para los problemas. Siempre había sido muy tímido con la gente, llegando a la situación de que yo era de las pocas personas con las que hablaba (a pesar de que con la edad eso fue cambiando ligeramente), eso fue quizás, el motivo por el que eligió la informática como trabajo (donde normalmente no necesitas socializar con los clientes). Sonreí de forma tonta recordando viejas anécdotas de cuando éramos unos niños. Jugando en el parque, comiendo en restaurantes, estudiando juntos…

Entre pensamientos me dio por mirar el reloj y vi que ya casi eran las doce así que decidí irme a dormir. Estaba muerta de sueño después del día que había tenido. Rápidamente me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama.

 **Sábado 00:15AM**

Me desperté de golpe sin saber muy bien porqué, pues no recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla. Sentía como una especie de angustia dentro de mí, pero no podía encontrar una forma de decir de donde venía. Después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta de cuál era su procedencia. Ese "sexto sentido" que se activa cuando sientes que a alguien cercano le ha pasado algo malo.

Me levanté de inmediato, tenía que contactar con Marcos lo más rápidamente posible. Intenté llamar a su móvil pero no contestaba.

'¡Maldición! ¿Es que lo tiene en modo vibración otra vez?'

Probé otra vez pero obtuve el mismo resultado. Frustrada lancé el móvil a mi cama.

Descartando aquella opción, no me quedaba más remedio que llamar directamente a la pizzería, dado que él era el único empleado que estaría en ese momento, no habría ningún problema. Revisé por Internet los números del restaurante y encontré el número.

'Lo bueno es que lo muy cutres pusieron el único teléfono en la oficina si mal no recuerdo, debería seguir siendo así…'

Al marcar el número, comenzaron a sonar los típicos pitidos.

'Por favor que no le haya pasado nada…'

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ¿Qué desea?" Contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Marcos?"

"¿Claire?" Contestó extrañado.

Suspire aliviada al saber que estaba a salvo.

"¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas?" Preguntó un tanto extrañado "Diablos ¿Cómo has conseguido el número siquiera?"

"En Internet" Contesté.

Me encontraba en un dilema en aquel momento.

'¿Debería contarle lo que sé, para avisarle? ¿Y si realmente no está sucediendo nada y solo consigo ponerlo paranoico?'

Estuve pensándolo hasta me decidí por no contarle nada por el momento. Si él no había visto nada extraño, no había razón para preocuparle.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien ya sabes…" Mentí de forma descarada.

"Oye mira" Me interrumpió "Ya sé que esto de trabajar por la noche no es lo mejor ni lo más seguro, pero créeme estoy bien"

"Me alegra oír eso"

"Aprecio tu preocupación; pero aun así no puedes llamarme mientras estoy trabajando"

"Lo sé pero… es solo que…"

"Escucha" Dijo con una voz tranquilizadora "De veras estoy bien, aquí no ha sucedido nada extraño, ni robots andantes ni ladrones ¿Vale? Tu mañana tienes que trabajar así que será mejor que te vayas a dormir, te llamare mañana cuando me levante si con eso te quedas más tranquila ¿Trato?"

Así era él, más atento conmigo de lo que lo era consigo mismo.

"Está bien, siento haberte llamado tan tarde…"

"No te preocupes, ya tengo el sueño cambiado" Dijo riéndose.

En aquél momento me pareció oír una especie de grito que provenía del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunté algo asustada "He oído algo como un grito"

"Yo no he oído nada, creo que te lo has imaginado, se te nota muy cansada deberías dormir. Te llamo mañana ¿Vale?"

"Vale…" Dicho esto colgué.

No me lo creía, si una cosa sabia de Marcos es que mentía muy mal. Estaba segura de que había escuchado un grito, un grito que solo podía proceder de una máquina.

'¿Esta sordo o se piensa que soy tonta? ¿Y si lo sabe pero se lo ha callado para no preocuparme? Que cabezota es a veces…'

No me quedaba más remedio, tenía que ir a ver por mí misma que era lo que estaba pasando. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, cogí algunas cosas y salí corriendo de casa. Tenía que darme prisa pues caminando tardaría un buen rato.

 **15 minutos después**

Me encontraba en la parte trasera de la pizzería. Después de pensármelo un rato había decidido entrar por la puerta de atrás, donde salían los cocineros y los limpiadores para dejar la basura.

'Entrar por la puerta principal sería muy arriesgado, estaría delante del escenario donde me verían enseguida…'

Al final me había traído una linterna y una palanca que tenía donde guardaba las herramientas en casa. Si hacía falta abriría la puerta a la fuerza. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando esta se abrió de par en par.

"…"

Entre por la puerta y comencé a avanzar por la cocina. Estaba totalmente a oscuras por lo que era una suerte que me hubiera traído la linterna. Caminaba lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando ya estaba a más de la mitad para llegar al otro lado, un ruido estruendoso detrás de mí, hizo que saltara e instintivamente me escondí detrás de una encimera mientras apagaba la linterna para evitar llamar la atención (si es que no era demasiado tarde ya…). No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve escondida, quieta, en silencio. Eventualmente mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y pude ver algo al otro lado de la cocina que era por donde había entrado. Parecía una silueta tirada en el suelo pero no parecía ser del tamaño de una persona.

'Parece un… ¿oso? ¿Sera Freddy?'

'No puede ser Freddy' Pensé después de observarlo detenidamente 'Al menos no el Freddy normal…'

Me quede mirando aquella silueta durante unos minutos que parecieron horas para mí, tratando de pensar en que debería hacer, cuando de golpe desapareció.

'Qué demonios… no puede ser…'

Volvía a estar sola pero si eso era lo que yo pensaba es que entonces, solo entonces, Marcos estaba en verdadero peligro. Encendí la linterna y corrí hasta la puerta más próxima a mí.

'Si mal no recuerdo, debería poder llegar al escenario y al comedor desde aquí'

Pensaba abrirla un poco para ver por la rendija, pero comencé a escuchar voces y risas que parecían provenir de los robots.

'Vale Claire puedes hacerlo. El plan es simple, coger a Marcos y largarnos de aquí'

Estaba lista para lo que fuera que estuviera al otro lado.

'Joder, Marcos por favor que no te haya pasado nada…'

Palanca en mano, abrí la puerta de par en par. Lo que vi a continuación me dejo en shock.

"Dios mío…"

Era mi hermano bailando con un tutú rosa encima del escenario mientras cuatro robots se reían de él.


	12. Criticas constructivas

**-Marcos-**

 **Sábado 1:30AM**

Después de la sorpresa que se llevó Claire, nos sentamos alrededor de una de las mesas. Desde luego no me esperaba para nada que hubiera decidido venir por la noche, por lo que cuando nos calmamos un poco le pregunté porque había venido.

"¿Qué porque he venido?" Replicó molesta "No sé ¿Quizás porque estaba preocupada por ti? ¿Por qué pensaba que estabas herido o algo así?"

"Pero no hace falta que te enfades así…" Respondí con la cabeza agachada.

"¡Encima que he venido de madrugada cuando debería estar durmiendo!" Se giró molesta para no mirarme "Y lo peor es que voy y te encuentro haciendo una representación del lago de los cisnes"

"Se ve claramente quien lleva los pantalones en la familia…" Susurró Foxy.

"Era un castigo por haber perdido…" Traté de excusarme.

Sin embargo Claire se negó a contestarme más. Mientras ella se hacía la ofendida, los demás seguían riéndose por lo bajo hasta que Freddy decidió a hablar.

"Bueno ignorando lo que ha pasado antes me gustaría preguntarte algo Claire ¿Cómo es que no has salido corriendo al vernos?"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Respondió mirando al oso extrañada.

"Hombre, no es que sea muy natural que alguien al vernos haciendo lo que queremos cuando se supone que deberíamos estar en el escenario, se quede tan tranquilo"

"Y si se me permite interrumpir…" Habló Bonnie "Yo diría señorita que la he visto en algún sitio antes…"

"¿Te refieres cuando estuvimos cenando aquí?" Preguntó Claire.

"No, yo de hecho diría que la conocía de antes pero no sé de qué"

"Yo también tengo la misma sensación" Secundó Chica.

"No es por imitar a los demás, pero también me suenas" Añadió Foxy.

"Bueno… quizás me confundáis con otra persona" Se excusó Claire.

"¿Eh?" Pregunté extrañado "¿Pero no dijiste que ya habías tra…"

Claire me pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa para que me callase.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué decías Marcos?" Preguntó Chica.

"Oh nada nada, creo que yo también me he confundido" Respondí mientras reía levemente.

"Bueno… si nos disculpáis, Marcos y yo tenemos que hablar en privado" Anunció Claire.

Dicho esto se levantó y me agarró del brazo para que fuera con ella a la oficina dejando a los robots confundidos a solas.

Cuando llegamos Claire me soltó del brazo.

"¿Oye para que me has traído aquí?" Pregunté.

"Pues para que no te fueras más de la lengua, ellos no deben saber que trabajé aquí"

"¿Pero por qué no?"

"Créeme es una historia muy larga y ya te lo contare otro día, pero debes prometerme que no les dirás nada" Suplicó mientras juntaba las manos con gesto de pedir un favor.

"Meeh, está bien"

"Sabía que podía confiar en ti, bueno ahora si me disculpas, me voy a casa a dormir"

"Está bien ¿Mañana hablamos?"

"Claro, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Claire salió de la oficina. Mientras oía como se despedía brevemente de los robots me quede pensando en que es lo que podría haber pasado cuando ella estuvo aquí.

Regresé pensativo a la zona del escenario donde estaban Freddy y los demás. Foxy parecía que se había vuelto a meter en su cueva, mientras que Bonnie y Chica habían desparecido (probablemente estaban en la cocina), Freddy por su lado se encontraba sentando donde estaba antes con un aire pensativo mirando fijamente la mesa.

"¿Pasa algo Freddy?" Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Oh Marcos, no no pasa nada, estaba dándole vueltas a un tema…"

"¿Cuál?"

"Bueno que no me acorde de hacerte una foto mientras bailabas en el escenario"

"¡Oh enserio ya está bien con eso!" Repliqué enfadado.

Freddy se rio enérgicamente mientras me daba un par de palmadas en la espalda (por pura suerte no se me rompió ningún hueso).

"Venga es una broma no te sulfures tanto; veras estaba pensando en esa chica"

"¿Mi hermana?"

"Si, es que no dejo de pensar en que la he visto antes en algún sitio" Dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa suavemente con los dedos de forma rítmica (Impresionante que su traje le permitía hacer eso).

"Yo creo que simplemente la habrás visto alguna vez que ha venido a la pizzería, no le des más vueltas"

"Supongo que tienes razón pero… es que es raro porque cuando la vi, recordé algo más, algo que pensaba que nunca había vivido ¿Sabes?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Aquello me llamó la atención "¿Te recuerda a cuando estabas, bueno… vivo?"

El oso negó con la cabeza.

"No, era cuando ya estábamos enfundados en los trajes; es como si viera la pizzería más grande… y con más animatronicos a parte de nosotros… pero no sé… lo veo todo muy borroso" Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Lo que dijo Freddy me hizo recordar que Claire había mencionado que antes la pizzería era más grande que ahora, siendo lo más probable que estuviera en un establecimiento más grande. Pero si eso era verdad, había una pregunta que no sabía responder en aquel momento.

'¿Por qué no iban a ser capaces de recordarlo, si recuerdan perfectamente el día en que murieron?'

Aquel pensamiento hizo que surgiera otra pregunta; pero preguntársela a Freddy me resultaba algo incómodo. No por mí, sino por la posible reacción que podría llegar a tener. Ya le había machacado una vez cuando le obligué a que me contara la historia de su muerte.

'Quizás lo mejor sea que se lo pregunté a otro pero antes…'

"Oye Freddy"

"¿Si?"

"¿Los demás saben que yo sé lo que os paso?"

"Bueno… solo Foxy y por qué fue muy cotilla, pero en cuanto a Bonnie y Chica… bueno prefiero que de momento no lo sepan, son muy reacios a hablar sobre ese tema"

"Vaya…"

"¿Oye, como es que me preguntas eso ahora?"

"¿Eh? Bueno es por si debía tener cuidado al tratar ciertos temas delante de ellos ya sabes"

Freddy pareció comprenderlo en incluso parecía que le reconfortara el hecho de que me preocupase por ellos. Pasamos unos incomodos segundos hasta que Freddy volvió a hablar.

"¿Crees que debería decírselo?"

"Bueno en mi opinión, deberías decírselo cuando sientas que estén preparados, al fin y al cabo no hay prisa por que se enteren"

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

Freddy parecía algo alicaído en aquel momento lo cual hacia que me sintiera mal por dentro y me dio más motivos para dejar de hacer preguntas.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunté.

"Con este tema nunca estaré bien…"

"Bueno ¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es ir a leer un buen libro para distraerte un rato"

"Creo que tienes razón…"

"Claro, ya verás que luego estarás mejor, y recuerda que si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy"

"Te lo agradezco Marcos… ahora si no te importa…"

Habiendo dicho esto se retiró a su lugar favorito del escenario. Ahora el siguiente paso para mí era preguntarle a Foxy lo que tenía en mente. Mientras me dirigía a Pirate Cove, Chica y Bonnie salieron corriendo de la cocina hacia donde estaba yo.

"¡Marcos! Espera" Gritó Chica.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

"Quería pedirte algo, veras acabo de hacer un pequeño pastel y me gustaría que lo probaras"

"¿Yo?"

"Si tú, tampoco hay nadie más que lo pueda hacer aquí"

"Supongo pero…"

Aun me acordaba de lo que Bonnie me había contado la última vez, sobre Chica y el pastel que hizo que varios clientes acabaran en el hospital.

"No se preocupe Marcos" Me dijo Bonnie al oído "La he ayudado y me he asegurado de que no hiciera algo mal o metiera algo raro, es totalmente comestible"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ahora otra cosa es que sepa bien" Contestó el conejo con algo de malicia "Una cosa más, no le gusta mucho las criticas así que yo que usted le decía que estaba perfecto"

"Venga venga siéntate y no perdamos más tiempo" Apresuró Chica.

Tragando saliva me senté en una silla mientras me servía en un plato una pequeña porción del pastel.

"Venga pruébalo" Pidió Chica con algo de nerviosismo.

No me quedaba más remedio. Tan solo esperaba que si algo pasara alguno de ellos supiera el teléfono de emergencias. Cogí el pedazo y lo llevé a mi boca para darle un pequeño mordisco y comencé a masticarlo. Chica aplaudía de la emoción y los nervios mientras que Bonnie me miraba con cierta preocupación. Pero para mi sorpresa no tenía un mal sabor.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Chica "Es la segunda que hecho hasta ahora"

"Bueno… no está nada mal, quiero decir está un poco quemada y quizás un poco sosa pero para ser la segunda que has hecho te ha quedado muy bien"

Bonnie me miraba horrorizado, para luego mirar a Chica sin saber muy bien que hacer.

"¿Si?" Chica parecía contenta "En ese caso me esforzare más en la siguiente ¡Muchas gracias Marcos! La dejare en la nevera para que se la coman los clientes"

"Pero… ¿Los cocineros no sospecharan cuando vea una tarta que sale de la nada?"

"Baah no te preocupes, ya he hecho eso varias veces y nunca han hecho preguntas, más que nada porque les da igual lo que haya en la nevera, es más; quien quiera que la encuentre se alegrara de no tener que hacer una para los clientes"

Dicho esto Chica se retiró un momento para guardar la tarta mientras que Bonnie se acercaba a mí

"No lo entiendo" Exclamó "La última vez que le dijimos algo malo se puso como una loca hasta incluso gritar"

"Quizás porque se lo dijisteis de mala manera, lo que he hecho yo se llama crítica constructiva, se trata de señalar de forma educada todos los puntos malos pero también los buenos, de esa manera quien reciba la crítica podrá mejorar en lo que hace"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó asombrado "¿Y eso funciona con todos?"

"Claro"

"Voy a probarlo"

Mientras Chica ya salía de la cocina, Bonnie se dirigió a Pirate Cove para seguramente hablar con Foxy. Por curiosidad Chica y yo lo seguimos.

"Ey Foxy ¿Tienes un momento?" Preguntó Bonnie.

"Supongo ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quería decirte que la verdad es que tus dibujos me parecen una birria, quiero decir hasta un niño de tres años dibujaría mejor que tú, eso sí, colorear se te da muy bien"

El silencio sepulcral que inundó la habitación hizo que me entrara escalofríos, Foxy se había quedado de piedra mientras que Bonnie parecía orgulloso de su acción. Chica me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a la oficina donde se encontraba Freddy en ese momento.

"Pobre desgraciado, no sabe lo que ha hecho…" Murmuró el oso.

"¿Pero qué pasa?" Pregunté extrañado "Si Foxy no parecía muy enfadado"

"Es como una olla a presión" Explicó Chica "Dentro de poco comenzara a echar humo"

"MALDITO CONEJO MUTANTE LILA, CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME LOS COJO…"

*BUMMM*

El sonido de las puertas de la oficina cerrándose aplacó el grito de Foxy (aunque aún se podía oír ligeramente lo que decía).

"¿No deberíamos ayudar a Bonnie?"

"Se lo ha buscado él solito" Dijo Freddy "Además Foxy puede parecer que está muy enfadado pero créeme, mañana ya se le habrá pasado y le habrá perdonado; siempre es así"

Freddy y Chica se sentaron en el suelo mientras que yo me sentaba en la silla a esperar.

'Siendo la hora que es, me parece que mejor se lo pregunto mañana…'


	13. Sin voz

**-Marcos-**

 **Domingo 1:00AM**

'Después de lo que pasó ayer… tan solo espero que estén todos en paz'

Ya hacía un rato que había llegado a la oficina pero, esta vez me había quedado sentado delante del escritorio mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esta semana.

Miré las cámaras de refilón para saber que estaban haciendo Freddy y los otros. Freddy estaba en el escenario, como no, leyendo mi ebook; Foxy estaba metido en su cueva, Bonnie y Chica debían de estar en la cocina porque no los veía por ningún lado. Apagué las cámaras y me di la vuelta. Hacía unas horas que le estaba dando vueltas a un tema en concreto pero no sabía muy bien cómo sacarlo ni con quién. Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que hasta que no pasaron unos segundos, no me di cuenta del ruido y los gritos que venían del escenario.

Me levanté y fui rápidamente al escenario donde vi lo que estaba pasando: Chica estaba persiguiendo a Foxy, dándole con una cazuela en la cabeza; Freddy les seguía detrás intentando calmar la situación mientras que Bonnie estaba escondido debajo de una mesa.

"¿Bonnie, que demonios está pasando?" Pregunté.

"¿Se acuerda de lo que me dijo ayer? ¿Lo de la crítica constructiva?"

"Si"

"Como quería hacer las paces con Foxy pensé en practicar esa crítica con Chica diciendo que era de parte de Foxy, pero como ve no me ha salido muy bien"

"¿Y porque has hecho eso? ¿No era más fácil pedirle perdón?"

"Pensé que si Chica se alegraba con Foxy, el me perdonaría" Dijo con la cabeza baja.

"¿Conque soy una marimandona eh? ¿Conque desastre en la cocina eh? ¡Y encima mandas a otro para que me lo diga, cobarde!" Gritó Chica.

"¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!" Respondió Foxy.

"¡NO MIENTAS! ¡Ahora vas a ver!" Respondió Chica enfurecida mientras seguía golpeando al pirata.

"¡NO! ¡En la cabeza no, que ya la tengo muy rota! ¡PARA! ¡Maldita sea, te acordarás de esta, Bonnie!" Exclamó Foxy.

"¡Chicos por favor calmaos, la violencia no lleva a nada, por favor parad ya!" Suplicó Freddy.

Al paso que iba, todo el vecindario los iba a escuchar, por lo que me metí para ayudar a Freddy a pararlos.

 ***Una media hora después***

Después de un largo trabajo, Freddy y yo logramos calmar la situación. Sin embargo Chica se había metido en la cocina aún enfadada y Bonnie se había escurrido a la oficina.

Los que quedábamos nos habíamos sentado en el borde del escenario sin decir gran cosa. Todos estábamos en silencio, hasta que de golpe oí un estruendoso ruido que provenía de Foxy.

"¿Foxy, que diablos ha sido eso?" Preguntó Freddy.

"No lo sé no lo hecho yo…" Contestó el pirata con la voz más aguda que había oído en mi vida.

"Foxy tu voz…" Dije tartamudeando.

"¡Mierda, lo que me faltaba!" Gritó Foxy con la voz grave y áspera.

A parte de sus cambios de tono radicales, de tanto en cuando soltaba ruidos extraños, incluso cuando no quería hablar.

"No fastidies, creo que se le ha estropeado la caja de voz" Dije mientras miraba a Foxy con detenimiento.

"¿Y qué hacemos; lo dejamos así sin más?" Preguntó Freddy.

"Me temo que no" Contesté "Si lo dejamos así, es posible que cuando sea de día alguien lo oiga"

"Qué más da, si esta fuera de servicio…"

"¿Qué más da? Si alguien le oye, y dado que ya no lo usan, es posible que se lo lleven de la pizzería a un almacén, o peor aún, al vertedero!"

Al oír esto, Foxy se estremeció mientras hacía ruidos de forma constante.

"¿Y qué hacemos? No sabemos cómo repararlo" Replicó Freddy.

"Yo conozco a alguien que sabe; pero que no le va a hacer gracia que la saque de la cama a estas horas…"

"¿Quién?"

 **2:00AM**

"¿Cómo lo ves?" Pregunté.

"Mal, fatal ¿Qué demonios habéis hecho? Le habéis jodido la caja de voz" Explicó Claire mientras revisaba a Foxy.

"¿Puedes arreglarle?" Preguntó Freddy algo angustiado.

"Creo que sí… Dadme unos minutos" Respondió Claire.

"¡Eh, cuidado por donde tocas!" Protestó Foxy.

"No te quejes tanto y date la vuelta" Respondió Claire de mala gana.

Freddy me tiró del brazo para apartarme de ellos.

"Disculpa mi rudeza Marcos pero ¿Crees que ella sabrá arreglarlo?" Susurró Freddy.

"Por supuesto" Respondí "Trabajó con robots como vosotros hace unos años"

"Pero espero que sepas que no todos los robots son iguales"

"Si, pero teniendo en cuenta vuestra edad, más o menos todos los robots de vuestra época son parecidos, o eso es lo que he entendido de lo que me ha dicho…"

No podía decirle que ella había sido su mecánica hacia unos años, más que nada, porque me lo había prohibido, por lo que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Claire se nos acercó a donde estábamos hablando con mala cara.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Freddy "¿Ya está arreglado?"

"Me temo que no" Contestó Claire "Es más grave de lo que pensaba, no solo tiene la caja de voz rota, si no que varias partes de la cabeza están estropeadas"

"¿Y puedes arreglarlo?" Preguntó el oso con tono de preocupación.

"Con un par de piezas de recambio, buenas herramientas y algún que otro milagro, es posible dejarlo más o menos como estaba" Respondió "Pero me lo tendré que llevar a casa para poder arreglarlo"

"¿No puedes hacer un apaño o algo así?" Pregunté.

"Para hacer ese apaño tengo que llevármelo, pero tranquilos, yo diría que para mañana por la noche estará de vuelta si todo va bien"

Freddy parecía que iba a decir algo pero se contuvo.

"Si no hay más remedio…" Musitó el oso bajando las orejas.

Por fortuna Claire se había traído la camioneta por lo que Foxy se metió en la parte de atrás, junto a los otros materiales para ocultarse entre ellos.

Freddy y yo mirábamos como se marchaban desde la ventana. Me giré para verle y parecía estar muy triste.

"No te preocupes Freddy, está en buenas manos" Le animé dándole unas palmadas en la espalda "Ya verás como todo se soluciona"

"Eso espero…"

El resto de la noche pasó bastante rápido, por lo que cuando casi era la hora de irme Freddy y los demás volvieron al escenario. Bonnie y Chica (quienes ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido) parecían bastante preocupados y arrepentidos por lo que había pasado, pero les tranquilicé diciéndoles que todo iba a estar bien.

Volví a casa y metí directo en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

 **2:45 PM**

El sonido del teléfono me despertó de golpe indicando que me estaban llamando, cuando fui a mirar de mala gana quien era, resultó ser Claire.

"¿Si?" Farfullé aun medio dormido "¿Qué quieres?"

"Buenos días dormilón, te llamaba para decirte que Foxy ya está en perfecto estado; bueno, dentro de lo que cabe"

Aquello me hizo levantarme de golpe de la cama.

"¿Ya, tan rápido?" Pregunté sorprendido

"¿Dudabas de mí? Bueno si quieres venir a verle puedes hacerlo"

"¿Si? Como algo rápido y voy para allá"

"Vale aquí te esperam… ¡Foxy deja eso!"

Oí de fondo la risa del pirata. Sin duda ya estaba bien. Colgué el teléfono y desayuné rápidamente para poder salir lo antes posible.

 **3:20PM**

"Que rápido has venido" Dijo Claire mientras me abría la puerta.

"Hombre como no ¿Dónde está?"

"En el salón, esta embobado viendo la tele"

"Bueno supongo que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía"

"Ya, si vieras lo movidito que ha estado; en fin me voy a tumbar un rato, no hagáis mucho ruido"

Claire se metió en su cuarto mientras que yo iba hacia donde estaba Foxy. Estaba sentado en el suelo mientras miraba fijamente la tele.

"Hey Foxy ¿Cómo estás?"

"Vaya, pensaba que no te vería el careto hasta esta noche"

'Sip, vuelve a ser el de siempre'

"Bueno ¿Qué tal la noche con mi hermana?" Pregunté juntando las manos.

"Bueno al principio un poco incómodo por eso de que me trasteara el cuerpo, pero es buena tía" Respondió mientras reía levemente.

Me dediqué a ignorar su comentario. Tenía otros temas de los que quería hablar.

"Y… ¿Sigues enfadado con Bonnie?"

"Nah, son cosas que pasan, además gracias a él he podido salir de ese sitio al menos por un día"

"Bueno… me alegro" Suspiré aliviado "Y bueno Foxy, quería preguntarte algo…"

Si había venido tan rápido para verle era porque quería aprovechar que íbamos a estar a solas, sin temor a que los demás nos escucharan.

"¿Si, de que se trata?" Preguntó el pirata con curiosidad.

Cogí aire preparándome para lo que iba a decir.

'Cuando más directo lo haga mejor'

"Quería preguntarte… ¿Recordáis como era vuestra vida?"


	14. Una mirada al pasado

**-Marcos-**

 **Domingo 3:25PM**

Foxy me miró durante un par de segundos, totalmente en silencio. En aquel momento tuve la sensación de haber hecho una acción estúpida.

'Creo que después de todo no ha sido una buena idea…'

"¿Foxy… estás bien?" Pregunté algo temeroso.

Él simplemente me respondió con una mirada robótica bastante imponente.

"Si, recordamos pero ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" Habló finalmente con un tono serio que no correspondía a su forma de hablar habitual.

Mentiría si dijera que aquella pregunta me había cogido por sorpresa. Ni yo mismo sabía la razón.

"No lo sé, curiosidad supongo" Respondí.

"¿Curiosidad?" Repitió Foxy con algo de sequedad "Solo… por curiosidad?"

"Bueno…" Repliqué algo temeroso.

Foxy miró por la ventana con aire pensativo. Como si se estuviese debatiendo consigo mismo, si valía la pena hacerlo. Finalmente, tras un largo rato en silencio, giró la cabeza para verme.

"Así que…curiosidad" Dijo mientras se frotaba las manos.

"Mira si te ha molestado, lo olvidamos y-"

"No me ha molestado" Me interrumpió alzando la voz "Solo quiero saber la razón"

"Bueno no hay una razón realmente, pero-"

"Pero quieres saberlo ¿No?" Volvió a interrumpirme.

"Si, supongo" Respondí "Pensé que te ayudaría de algo compartir con alguien tu historia, al menos a mí me ha funcionado, a veces" Continué mientras me frotaba las manos de forma nerviosa.

Foxy volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras miraba el suelo.

"¿Tú crees que ayudará en algo?" Preguntó de forma súbita.

"No hará milagros, pero nunca es bueno guardarse todas las cosas para uno solo"

"Pero aun así ¿Por qué querrías ayudarnos?" Replicó con un aire alicaído "No nos debes nada y no estás obligado a hacerlo"

"Eso no es del todo verdad; de hecho, te hago esta pregunta porque quiero ayudaros"

Y era verdad, solo había pasado una semana desde que nos conocimos, pero desde luego al empezar a comprender su situación me di cuenta de que no podían seguir así.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó con cierto tono de incredulidad.

"Si" Asentí con firmeza.

"Pero ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo, que razón puedes tener?"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Ninguna, pero supongo que soy de ese tipo de personas que no necesitan un motivo para echar un cable a aquellos que lo necesiten"

Foxy soltó una leve risa.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunté.

"Muy bien héroe, ponte cómodo, la nuestra es una historia larga"

Foxy se levantó, fingió toser un poco y comenzó el relato.

"Bueno, a decir verdad no es que lo recuerde todo desde el primer día, pero sí que me acuerdo de cuando íbamos a la escuela, bueno Freddy, los demás y yo, algo normal considerando que Freddy y yo veníamos del mismo hogar"

Abrí los ojos de forma exagerada ante tal noticia.

"¿Sois hermanos?"

Foxy asintió

"Bueno, somos hermanos, pero ya sabes, no compartimos el mismo padre, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¿Era adoptado?"

"Si, la cosa es que a mis padres les encantaban los niños, prueba de aquello era que ya éramos dos en casa, mi hermana y yo, pero ellos querían otro más" Continuó Foxy "Lo que pasa es que no les agradaba la idea de volver a pasar por el calvario de aguantar los llantos de otro niño todos los días, y optaron por la opción de darle cobijo a un niño que no había tenido la misma suerte que nosotros"

"Quieres decir que él…"

"Si" Asintió "Freddy era huérfano, por lo que se sus padres biológicos murieron en un accidente y al no tener más familiares tuvo que ir a un orfanato"

"Jamás lo hubiera imaginado" Dije algo asombrado "No os he visto tener una relación de hermanos, la verdad"

"Bueno él es muy reservado con ese tema, súmale el hecho de que yo no soy de esos hermanos que van repartiendo abrazos todo el día" Respondió "Además, no nos ves todo el día, hay veces en las que le apetece hablar conmigo a solas o viceversa"

"Vaya"

"Bueno que me desvio, en la escuela fue donde conocimos a Bonnie y Chica, Bonnie era el típico niño de familia de clase alta, además de ser el típico empollón de la clase y Chica, bueno, ella siempre ha sido del estilo de simplemente disfrutar de la vida" Continuó explicando "De hecho al principio solamente eran compañeros de clase de Freddy porque yo iba a un curso por delante de ellos, pero un día Chica insistió en que quería jugar con nosotros y mira, una cosa llevó a la otra y al final nos volvimos amigos"

"¿Y Bonnie?"

"Bueno, él era de los que se quedaba leyendo solo en la hora del recreo, hasta que un día que nos faltaba un jugador para un partido de fútbol, Chica le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró a la pista y mira, se unió a nosotros"

"Y así se creó la pandilla ¿No?" Pregunté mientras recordaba con cierta nostalgia a mis amigos del colegio.

"En efecto, éramos cuatro y de algún modo u otro nos volvimos inseparables, no tengo reparo en decir que son mis dos mejores amigos"

"¿Cuatro? Tenía entendido que erais cinco en total"

Foxy negó con la mano

"Sé a quién te refieres, pero a ese chico solo lo veíamos en la pizzería, siempre iba solo y un día, adivina quién le arrastró a nuestra mesa"

"Chica parece ser la líder del grupo" Dije con una sonrisa en la cara

"No estoy seguro, pero desde luego es la más mandona, aunque siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros"

"No lo parecía cuando te perseguía con una olla en la mano"

"Si a veces le sale la vena violenta, pero luego siempre se disculpa y bueno, yo he aprendido a ser un-"

"¿Calzonazos?" Le interrumpí riéndome.

"Muy a mi pesar, si"

"Desde luego hay veces que realmente puedo decir que sois como una familia"

"Lo somos, realmente lo somos" Dijo con una sonrisa "Y bueno, un día después de clase, Bonnie nos habló de una nueva pizzería que habían abierto y en fin, creo que ya sabes el resto"

"Si" Respondí con cierta incomodidad "Freddy me lo contó"

"Pues eso y como se suele decir, el resto es historia" Finalizó volviéndose a sentar en el suelo.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

"Supongo… de todos modos me alegra que quieras ayudarnos; sobre todo por Bonnie y Chica, ya sabes"

"Si, ya se dé su problema para ese tema"

"No les culpo, quieren vivir la vida que se les ha arrebatado y se niegan a creer que este sea el fin, mientras que Freddy y yo hemos aprendido a aceptar nuestro destino sin más, pero claro no podemos dejarlos solos y por eso nos hemos quedado más tiempo del que deberíamos"

"Estoy seguro de que algún día lo entenderán, quizás solo necesiten más tiempo"

"Quizás…" Respondió pensativo mientras miraba al techo "En fin, se acabó los cuentos por hoy, quiero hacer algo divertido antes de volver a ese sitio"

"¿Si? Bueno podríamos echarnos algunas partidas antes de irnos"

"¿Partidas?"

"Claro a los videojuegos"

"Oh"

"¿No sabes lo que son?"

"Sí, quiero decir los he visto en arcades pero no creo que tu hermana tenga de eso en casa"

"No necesitamos arcades, existen las consolas y Claire tiene una"

"¿Como la Atari?"

"Eh… no exactamente, ya verás"


End file.
